Idris High
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clary Fray is an orphan and is currently living with the Prior family. The only problem is that she doesn't feel like she fits into the family. There is beautiful and popular Tris, and football star Caleb and both parents are very successful and then there's just Clary. What happens when she starts at Idris High and then meets friends and Jace Herondale. Will love happen or not?
1. Clary's first day at Idris High

**AN: Hey guys, this is slightly different to some of the other fan fictions I have written but please give it a try and if you don't like it then please give me your view on how to improve. Anyway I'll leave you guys to it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Clary's point of view**

I heard the all familiar _beep beep beep_ of my alarm clock telling me to get up.

I groaned and muttered "Piss off you stupid thing."

But of course this obviously didn't work so I pushed myself up only to find that my pet dog Samson was already on my bed giving me kisses to wake me up.

I muttered to my golden Labrador "Samson get off me. I'm awake now!"

My dog for once actually obeyed and jumped off my bed as I pushed my alarm clock button.

As soon as I push my duvet back from my bed I remember that it is my first day at Idris High School and that once again I'm going to be the new kid. School had started last week but I was only just about to move here then so by the time I was ready to move it was Friday so I had to start new today.

I should tell you about me first shouldn't I?

My name Is Clarissa Adele Fray, but I prefer to be called Clary instead of Clarissa. I am sixteen years old and I'm going to be starting 11th grade in about two hours. My mother was Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. I never knew my father so I don't have his last name and my mum's last name was never classed as mine either and she also took the name Fray after my dad died. I also have an older brother called Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern who is now in his first year of Divergent College studying music with his band. I have bright red curly hair which even I can't control and bright emerald, to big eyes. I am also fairly short only just hitting the 5ft5 mark (Which I consider very unfair considering my whole family are mostly at least 5ft11/12)

I currently live with my foster family the Priors. My foster parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior. Natalie is a blonde haired woman with hazel eyes and she looked very beautiful for her age. Andrew is a brown haired and blue/grey eyed man who was just average looking bloke but apparently he was handsome when he was younger. They have a son Caleb who has Andrew's dark brown hair but Natalie's hazel eyes and mostly Andrew's features. They also have a daughter Beatrice or Tris as she prefers to be called. Tris has her mother's long wavy blonde hair and sharp and beautiful features but her dad's blue/grey eyes. Both kids are in my year but I'm still younger then both of them.

Anyway back to me, when I was seven my mother died in a house fire. Since then I have been in five different houses and the Prior family is my sixth. In the five houses I have previously stayed in, let's say I made a great punching bag and I also made a great target for glass bottles and knives. I now have a fair few scars to prove my story; one in particular runs right from my right shoulder near my neck right down to my left hip. Yep, that's strapless and backless dresses out of the bag for me, not that I wanted to wear any dresses anyway but still it kind of sucks.

My brother Jon is probably one of my closest friends even if he is my brother as well. I have very bad trust issues so I don't have that many friends really. Well I have a few like Simon who is my new best friend and nerd friend too, Maia who is one of Simon's friends who actually seemed nice to me.

I have also been kicked out and moved away from a lot of schools. My biggest problem is that I have ADHD so I always have to do something, I can't just sit still and be patient and it also gets me into a few fights from people (Normally sluts or the really hot popular boys) who judge me and try to take something of mine (Ah, the perks of being small).

As you can probably tell I have been a new kid way too many times for my liking but this time it was different, Jon wasn't going to be coming to school with me and he's not even at this house.

I remembered my conversation with him last night on face time.

_As soon as I came online Jon set up a conversation and he smiled at me and said "Hey Fireball, what's up at your end?"_

_I smiled back and said "Not a lot really, what about you?"_

_Jon laughed and said "Same as you really, you all ready for tomorrow?"_

_I shrugged and said "My bags all packed and everything but I'm really nervous Jon."_

_Jon said reassuringly "Clary, you can do this without me. You're the strongest person I know and I really do pity anyone who tries to bully you my ninja sister."_

_He calls me his ninja sister because I used to take up different types of self-defence and attack lessons with physical abuse like punching and kicking to other stuff like fencing and other stuff like archery and knife throwing and places to kill or injure someone._

_I smiled and said "Jon if you tried properly then you could be a ninja too."_

_Jon looked fake hurt and said "I'm a ninja, I just haven't got my certificates yet that's all."_

_I joked "Just tell me when you do then BB" (BB stands for my nickname for him Big Bro)_

_He laughed as his roommate said "We're going for tea now, you coming?"_

_Jon was about to say no and I could tell he was so I said "Go Jon, have dinner and some fun, maybe you'll meet a nice girl you know."_

"_Delilah, I might not talk to you for a week though." He argued back. He called me Delilah because my mum used to call us Samson and Delilah when we were little. Hint on why I called my dog Samson._

_I shook my head firmly and said "I don't care Jon; it'll give us more to talk about then. Now go before I decide to go to your room and kick your ass all the way down to that dining hall or restaurant. I'll see you at half six on Sunday okay?"_

_He looked like he wanted to argue but he knew better than that so he nodded and said "Okay Fireball, I want to hear all about it okay?" _

_I nodded and he said "Bye Fireball, be brave!"_

_I smiled encouragingly and said "Bye BB see you next Sunday. Wow am I glad I didn't say Tuesday now."_

_Jon laughed before closing his line down and leaving me with only a small part of his laugh hanging in the air._

At the moment I wish that Jon was here to help me get through the first day but I knew that he couldn't.

My Labrador hates to be ignored so he snapped me out of my dream by licking my face and then shoving his head into my hands.

I laughed at him now wishing that he could talk or turn into a human and I made a fuss of him saying "Oh who's a handsome boy? Is that you? Oh yeah of course it's you."

I then climbed off my bed and walked with some difficulty (With something named Samson to blame) to my wardrobe to grab some fresh clothes.

I ended up pulling out one of my pairs of black skinny jeans and a black top with a picture of a girl with a chainsaw on it. I pulled on my black converses and started to tie up my blood red shoe laces.

Once I had got dressed I went out of my room and walked into the large kitchen. Natalie was already up and as I walked in the room she smiled at me and said "Morning Clary, how are you?"

I smiled back as best as I could and answered happily as I could muster "Morning, I'm fine a little nervous but not too bad. How about you?"

Natalie smiled and said "Oh I'm okay. Are you taking the dog out?"

I nodded as Samson wagged his tail excitedly at the words 'dog' which meant him and 'out' which meant that he was going for a walk.

I grabbed his lead; I left the massive house without another word.

I walked down the semi dark streets of New York wondering about school.

I know that Caleb is very popular from football and basketball games and that Tris was popular from cheerleading and well, being a slut basically. And then there's me, a book worm and very nerdy apparently.

I got to a small park for dogs and let Samson off the lead which he automatically ran off to sniff at a plastic bag floating along in the soft breeze.

I called him and told him to come on and he followed me happily only stopping occasionally to sniff something.

When we had walked around twice I clipped Samson back on his lead and dragged him back to the house.

When I got back into the kitchen I saw Tris sitting at the table with her apple for breakfast with her makeup on and hair brushed already.

I rolled my eyes and got myself a bowl of Rice Crispies to eat and sat in the seat next to Tris.

Tris studied me as I sat down and asked disgustedly "You're going to school like that?"

I nodded and raised an eyebrow before asking "Why?"

Tris rolled her eyes and said "Because you need to look hot on your first day. First impressions Clarissa."

"Sorry that I don't want to dress up like everyone else Beatrice."

Tris winced and said threateningly "I told you not to call me Beatrice! It's Tris; otherwise you're going to get punched in the face."

I told her back "I told you not to call me Clary instead of Clarissa and I might break one of your nails so I wouldn't actually and if you don't care about your nails then I'd like to see you try."

Tris glared at me but I ignored her and finished my bowl and put it in the dishwasher to get washed.

Tris was still glaring at me when Caleb came in with his empty bowl and said "Get ready Tris, otherwise I'll ditch you and you'll have to walk to school." (Caleb can drive so he takes me and Tris to school and back)

Tris glared at me one last time before storming off and disappearing into her room.

I smirked at her door and then went into my own room to get my school bag.

Caleb followed me and asked "What's up with her?"

I smiled and told him of my conversation with Tris and he laughed and said "Good, she needs to stop doing that."

I smiled and then picked my bag up and said to Caleb "You ready to go?"

He nodded and yelled "Hey Tris! Both me and Clary are ready so you better be ready in five."

I smiled slightly as Tris came out with her bag and said "I'm actually ready Caleb!"

Caleb grinned and yelled out to Natalie and Andrew "Yo mum and dad, we're going to leave now!"

Natalie came rushing out and said "What about pictures?"

Caleb and Tris groaned and Tris said to me "We have a first day of school pictures every year and then in our senior year we have albums full of stuff we did like certificates and tests are laminated and stuck in the photo albums too."

I laughed and then Natalie positioned us and snapped a photo of all of us together.

Caleb then dragged me and Tris through the door and we all got into the car and off we went to school.

When we arrived there I was almost glad to be at school. No offense to Tris but her singing and music gives me a headache.

Tris got out stylishly, flipping her blonde hair and batting her eyelashes at every boy who was watching us.

Caleb was next and a lot of the girls stared at us too, brilliant now it was my turn.

I got out of the car and saw that everyone was now starting to stare at me which made me incredibly nervous and self-conscious.

I mean I gathered that Tris and Caleb have told a few people about me but not everyone like this.

Caleb smiled at me and said quietly to me "School office is just to your left, you better go soon or people will bombard you with questions."

I smiled back at him and then I looked at all the different faces and then back at Caleb and whispered "Better go then bye."

He smiled reassuringly and said "Bye."

I took a breath and started to walk towards the front office hoping that I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

I could feel eyes following and judging me.

I felt even more alone and I wanted to just turn and run all the way to Jon but instead I told myself that Jon believed in me so I could do it.

I raised my head and straightened my back so I looked less self -conscious and weak. And slightly bolder and stronger.

I then heard a voice I recognised as Simon's yelling out "Hey! Hey Red, wait up!"

I stopped and waited for Simon to catch up trying my best to ignore the stares that me and Simon were now getting.

When Simon got to me he grinned at me and said "So Fray, what's up?" he slid one of his arms around me as he said this which made me feel like I had known him for years.

I smiled back and said "The sky."

Simon looked confused and then laughed as he got my comment and said "Nice one Fray."

I smiled and said "Thanks Lewis."

"No problem my lady." He responded as well as a cheeky wink.

I hit him on the arm gently and said "I'm okay anyway."

Simon nodded and said "Good, I'm fine too thanks for asking."

I lost my smile and said "Oh sorry Si, I forgot to ask you that."

Simon grinned and said "No problem my lady, did you enjoy the first day stares?"

I laughed and shook my head and said "Not particularly."

Simon nodded and walked with me to the office.

I walked up to the desk and said "Um Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray and I'm new so I need to get my timetable."

The office lady smiled at me and said "Hello Clarissa, I have it right here with a map of the school and welcoming pack, have a nice day. Oh and your locker is number 394."

I smiled back and said "Thank you, you too Miss."

Before I could look at my timetable, Simon had grabbed it out of my hand and was comparing mine to his.

Simon grinned and said "We're in the same homeroom, calculus, P.E and history class but the rest are different."

I grabbed my timetable back and glanced down at it and it read:

_Clarissa Fray. 11__th__ grade._

_Homeroom: Mr Blackthorn, C04, 08:55-09:00_

_English: Mr Carstairs, A04, 09:00-10:00_

_Art: Mrs Lakewood, B06, 10:00-11:00_

_Break time 11:00-11:20_

_Calculus: Mrs Nightshade, B16 11:20-12:20_

_P.E: Coach Max, gym, 12:20-13:20_

_Lunch: 13:20-14:20_

_Homeroom: 14:20-14:30_

_Biology: Mr Taylor E05, 14:30- 15:30_

_History: Miss Tori, D06, 15:30-16:30_

I sighed and said "At least I'm with you for some of the day."

Simon nodded and a bell rang and he said "Off to our homeroom then my lady?"

I grinned and said "Let's go then slave."

Simon laughed and we walked to C04 together talking about his last week at this school and the past two years that he's been here.

When we got to the room C04, Simon smiled reassuringly at me and said "Good luck."

I smiled at him as the teacher came over to us and sent Simon to his seat which was next to a beautiful black haired and charcoal eyed girl.

The teacher turned to me and said "So you must be Clarissa yes?"

I nodded and said "Yes sir but I prefer Clary if you don't mind sir."

Mr Blackthorn smiled and said "Clary it is then, well Miss Fray you haven't missed a lot really. All you need to do is introduce yourself to the class. Tell them your name, what you like to do and maybe a little about your family."

The whole class was staring at me. I glanced at the teacher before clearing my throat quietly and saying "Um hi my name is Clary Fray, I like art and reading. And I am currently living with my foster family the Priors."

The whole class gave me weird looks and Mr Blackthorn said "Welcome to the class Clary Fray, why don't you sit in-between Mr Herondale and Mr Eaton."

He pointed to two really hot boys but I could tell that they were the devils not the angels.

One had short and either very dark brown or black hair and very nice blue eyes, his was probably about 6ft something and his skin was pale but not as pale as mine, and the other one had longer, curly golden hair and almost gold/amber eyes too. He also probably reached the top end of 5ft to the lower 6ft mark but his skin was also a golden tan colour.

I smiled at Mr Blackthorn none the less and then walked towards the seat that Mr Blackthorn had pointed me to.

I squeezed past the dark haired boy and sat down in-between the two boys who were both staring at me as though they were sizing me up.

I glanced behind me to look at Simon who smiled sadly at me and then made a face which I had to try not to laugh at.

I faced the front again and started to drum my fingers on the table because the two boys were still staring at me.

The blonde person then spoke to me "Hello, I'm Jace Herondale." He held out his hand which had scars running across it.

I was still looking at his hand as I said "I'm Clary Fray." I then came to my senses and took his hand lightly before letting it go and blanking him out again.

The dark haired boy then said "I'm Tobias Eaton, or more commonly known as Four."

I inclined my head to show him that I had heard him before ignoring them again.

Both boys looked at each other over my head and said "Nerd!" together and in sync.

I glared at the table but then I forced myself to relax otherwise you'll be kicked out of a school again and have to start at another one.

Also Jon believed that I could last a whole year without either a fight or detention.

I found my fingers playing with my necklace chain. It was a pure solid silver and it had a small gravestone box on it, which when you click a button then it opens up and there's a little girl laying inside in a dress but in her hand she is holding a dagger like the ones me and Jon have from our mother and father. Jon had brought me it so I could wear it to school and it would remind me of him.

I could tell that Jace and Tobias had seen my necklace so I quickly dropped it and I was extremely glad when the bell rung for the end of registration a few seconds later.

Simon was at my row before I could even make it to the end of it.

Simon glanced at Jace who was behind me and then he smiled down at me and he said "I swear you were taller five minutes ago Fray."

I smiled back and said "Hello to you to Lewis."

Simon grinned as we got out of the classroom into the busy corridor.

Simon then asked me "Where do you have English next?"

I checked my timetable and said "Umm A04 apparently."

Simon nodded and said "That's awesome; I'm in A05 so I'm right next door to you so I'll meet you outside your class room okay?"

I nodded and I had to fight to keep up with Simon and his incredibly long leg strides.

When we got to the classrooms Simon muttered in my ear "See you in hell Fray."

I grinned and answered with "Ditto Lewis."

And then I followed the rest of the class into the room.

I was sat in the back corner next to the same girl who Simon had sat next to in homeroom.

Her name turned out to be Isabelle Lightwood and Jace was actually her adoptive brother, and she had another brother named Alec and a younger one named Max.

I told her a little about myself like that I had a dog and a little about my adoptive family.

We were studying poetry for this half term and we had to make notes about what to include in poetry.

Next it was art which was one of my favourite subjects. Guess what put my mood down?

Yes I had to sit next to Jace Herondale again.

Today we had to draw something that we love the most.

Most people were drawing their families and friends but I only really had Jonathan.

I decided to draw a picture of one of my favourite photos of me and Jonathan. It was us at our house when we had just painted our rooms and we were covered in paint, we also had our arms wrapped around each other tightly and we were both laughing at what mum had told us to say for the camera.

I started to sketch out Jon's face and I barely noticed that Jace was poking me until he jogged my pencil line to make Jon look like he has a gruesome scar across one cheek.

I looked up and glared at Jace and asked him angrily "What's your problem?"

Jace looked at me smiling and said "I was going to ask you if I could borrow your pencil sharpener."

I glared at him and said "Fine but put it back straight away after you've used it to sharpen your drawing pencil."

Jace looked at me curiously but I ignored him and studied the damage that Jace had made me do to the face.

It was easily erasable luckily for him so I started to gently wash away the line from his face.

As soon as that line had disappeared from view I started to work on the face again, trying to get Jon's big smile in the right position.

I felt Jace poke me this time so I asked again "What?!"

Jace asked me "Who is that in the photo?"

I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing Jon which now I had his mouth right wasn't that hard.

Jace kept poking me wanting me to answer his question so I eventually said "Why do you want to investigate into my private life? Is it really just to calm your curiosity?"

Jace looked at me and said "How about if you tell me who that is I'll take you on a date?"

The bell rang and I shut my sketchpad and put all of my belongings into my bag and then just before I left I said "How about no." and I walked away leaving a very confused Jace standing behind me watching me walk away.

I got out of the classroom and walked down to my locker to put some of my books away in it and get my Calculus book out.

I wondered with the crowd afterwards to where I presumed was the dining hall.

I scanned the room and found Simon sitting at a table with Maia and a few other people, and he was waving at me.

I slid in-between tables and people mumbling apologies as I got pushed into people.

When I reached their table I sat next to Simon who asked me "How was art?"

I answered "Okay except I'm next to Jace Herondale again."

Most of the people groaned and Maia said "Poor you Clary."

I looked at the people I didn't recognise and Simon then said "Oh Clary you haven't met the others yet have you?"

I shook my head and a few of my red curls fell into my face from my ponytail again.

Simon then introduced me to Jordan, who I have Calculus and P.E with, then there was Nick who was Jordan's friend luckily I don't have any lessons with him at the moment as he's a bit creepy. Then there was Uriah who I had every lesson with, and then there was Marlene who I had biology and Calculus with. And there was Lynn who was with Marlene as well.

So I have quite a few friends now. I think that Uriah is probably the best one out of everyone new who I have met because he talks to me like he's known me for years.

I was lucky to have these people to be with at least. I then felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned and saw Caleb, Jace and Tobias standing behind me.

I decided to ignore Tobias and Jace and focus on Caleb.

I smiled at Caleb and said "Hello."

Caleb towered over me even more when I was sitting down so I was forced to look almost vertically up to even see his face.

Caleb smiled down at me and said "Hello, how's the morning been?"

I shrugged and said "Okay, yours?"

Caleb shrugged back and said "Not too bad, what have you got next lessons?"

"Calculus and P.E, you?"

Caleb grinned and said "See you next period then little sis."

I smiled and asked "Where's Tris?"

Caleb nodded over to a bunch of sluts and I saw Tris sitting among them and I said "Oh, that's where she is."

Caleb laughed and said "You haven't killed anyone yet then Claire Bear?"

I shook my head and said "Nope, not even injured anyone yet. And Claire Bear? Seriously that's what my …" I faded off as I thought of one of my foster homes but I came back and said "Don't worry actually, that was just a blonde moment for me there."

Jace chimed in and asked "Can reds have blonde moments? I thought that they'd have red moments."

Tobias laughed but Caleb shook his head and ignored Jace and asked me "You're okay as well?"

I nodded and said "Yes Caleb I'm fine, why don't you go chat up some of the 'hot' girls over there?"

Caleb considered it and then said "Bye Clary, I'll check again at lunch."

I rolled my eyes and faced back to my friends who were staring at me.

I asked them lightly "What?"

Marlene spoke admirably "Clary, why was Caleb Prior talking to you so nicely?"

I said "Um he's my foster brother at the moment and Tris is my foster sister. Why?"

Marlene turned to Simon and said "And you forgot to mention that she was a foster sister of one of the hottest guys and girls in this entire school?"

Simon shrugged and said "No big deal Mar."

Marlene was trying not to kill Simon so I saved him by saying "Marlene please don't kill Simon, I told him not to tell anyone because I know that people do this when I have hot foster relatives."

Marlene glared at me and said "Okay Simon, Clary has saved your ass this time but next time you'll be dead okay?"

Simon nodded and then the bell rang for the end of break. Uriah came up to me and linked his arm through mine and then he said "Let's go then Lady Clarissa."

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever Uriah."

He dragged me through the hall ways and we eventually stopped outside a classroom which read B16 on it and he led me into the class and said to the teacher in a posh voice "Hello Mrs Nightshade, I would like to introduce you to Miss Clarissa Fray and Clarissa this is Mrs Nightshade."

The teacher rolled her eyes and said "Can you take Clarissa to her chair and do you have a shorter name that you prefer Clarissa?"

I nodded and said "Most people call me Clary Miss."

Mrs Nightshade nodded and she sent me to the seat next to Uriah which was empty.

I slid next to Uriah who said "Hello Lady Clarissa, how are you on this fine morning?"

I smiled and went along with his joke "Why hello Lord Uriah, I am absolutely spiffing on this very fine morning, how do you fair good lord?"

Uriah smiled and said "Mighty fine myself thank you my Lady."

We both burst out laughing but stopped when the teacher was talking.

P.E was horrible, we had to play netball. Don't get me wrong I don't mind sports and other stuff I just hate netball, gymnastics and dance. Who created these things? Personally I think it was Satan himself but my brother always told me off when I said that out loud.

Lunch was next (YAY!) so I got my food and walked carefully to the table we were sitting at.

Simon and Uriah were laughing at my concentration which didn't help it really.

When I got to the table successfully without spilling it or tripping over something I glared at both of them to shut them all up.

Whilst eating I saw Isabelle Lightwood sitting outside on her own.

I muttered to Simon "I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Simon nodded and I stood up with some of my food and walked towards Isabelle sitting on the grass underneath the big oak tree at the edge of the school grounds.

I walked over to her and said "Hey, you okay there?"

Isabelle looked at me curiously and asked "I'm fine, now what are you doing here?"

I sat next to her and said "Where's your friends?"

Isabelle glared at me and answered "I have no female friends, my friends are boys and they ignore me most of the time."

I looked at her and said "Fine then I'll be your female friend then."

Isabelle glanced at me and said "You won't want to after you hear what I've apparently done."

I argued back "I don't care what you've apparently done, most of them are just stupid rumours and your life can't be too bad really."

Isabelle glared at me and said "Your sister put you up to this didn't she?"

I raised my eyebrows and said "One she's not my real sister, she's my foster sister and two she hates me because without her high heels I'm taller than her and I wear no makeup either and my clothes are too black so I think I'm here by my own will thanks."

Isabelle smiled slightly and said "You promise me that you're not lying about being my friend?"

I smiled back and said "I swear on the angel that I am not lying about being your friend."

Isabelle smiled and said "So what happened in your life then?"

I laughed and told her about my family and my foster families and my pet dog Samson and my brother Jonathan. I even told her that most of the foster families abused me and Jon which made her look sad but like she understood me.

I asked about her and she told me about her family with her three brothers and only one female in the family except her. Then she told me about her cat Smokey and her collie Harry and her Dalmatian cross chocolate Labrador Dylan.

I asked her as the lunch bell rang "So we're friends now?"

Isabelle smiled and said "Clary and Izzy, best friends for life and if there's a life after that then best friends through that too.

I laughed and said "Ditto Lightwood."

Izzy guided me to the homeroom as Simon had already left by the time I had gone back to find him.

As Izzy took her place next to Simon in homeroom I slumped in my chair in-between Jace and Tobias.

Both boys raised their eyebrows at each other as I glanced at my timetable and saw that I had biology and history next.

Jace then asked me "So Clarissa how was your lunch?"

I had to try not to wince as he said my name, and I asked him "Did Caleb tell you that?"

Jace looked at me confused so I explained "My full first name."

Tobias then said "Yes Clarissa, he did. Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

I narrowed my eyes at both of them and said "It is my business if my foster brother is telling his stupid idiotic friends my full first name without me telling him that he could."

Jace said "Stupid and idiotic mean the same thing basically."

I rolled my eyes and said "I could say a lot more words but as we're in the classroom I think that it's best not for me to yell them out."

Jace was confused again and Tobias then asked "What are the words then Sweetheart?"

I winced at that nickname; one of the people from my old foster homes had called me that. His name had been Eric and he was two years older than me and he's also the one who gave me my scar across my back.

I dug my barely any fingernails into my palms as I said "Well a few were man whores, arrogant, dickheads, players, not very modest and the rest involve me yelling so I will not say those words."

Jace then said "Why did you wince when Four called you Sweetheart?"

I glared at my hands scolding myself for wincing and showing some emotion to these two idiots whilst saying "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Jace said "So what about that photo and I'm still keeping up my offer of the date you know?"

I looked at him disgustedly and asked "Why would I go on a date with you?"

Tobias burst out laughing at Jace's confused face and then asked me "What about me?"

I looked at him back disgustedly too and said "The same question goes for you too if that's the case."

Both boys were now staring at me as though I was an alien. I asked them lightly "What? Have you never been rejected before?"

The bell rang so I got up and left the two boys staring after me looking confused at why I wasn't drooling over them probably.

I found my way to biology and I took a seat next to Uriah. Marlene and Lynn soon came in and sat at our desk with us.

We all sat there and worked for the whole lesson barely talking, well my friends did, I finished most of my main work within twenty minutes and all of the extensions work in another ten so I got out one of my smaller sketchpads and started to casually doodle in it.

I ended up drawing a girl with just longer than shoulder length, brown, wavy hair and brilliant green coloured eyes.

Uriah saw me drawing and snatched out from underneath my hand and staring at the picture.

He then looked at me and said "Clary, this is amazing!"

I blushed at his words and said "Um… thanks I guess."

Uriah was now showing it to Marlene and Lynn.

Marlene looked over Uriah's shoulder at me and said "That is so amazing Clary."

Lynn just nodded her head at Marlene's words and smiled slightly at me.

I smiled back and said "Really guys? That's honestly just a random doodle."

Uriah gaped at me and said "I am seeing your real artwork at some point. And it's not your choice either."

I rolled my eyes and said "Fine but at least text me before you magically show up please. Otherwise Tris might end up dragging you to her room."

Uriah laughed and said "I wouldn't mind that. Ouch!" as I hit his arm not too hard but hard enough to get him to shut up.

I gave him a pointed look and said "That was my foster sister you were talking about there."

Uriah considered this and said "Okay I'm sorry for saying that but it doesn't mean that it's not the truth."

I laughed and said "Apology accepted and that's granted considering you're a boy."

Uriah grinned and then went into a conversation with Marlene about something which I just blanked out and started to carry on with my drawing again.

History came next and guess what; yes I was sat next to Jace Herondale and Tobias Eaton again.

Yay, lucky me. Not.

I honestly swear that the whole world has decided to conspire against me in this lifetime.

I took some notes on how the white American's managed to get the Indians to go west.

Jace and Tobias had apparently forgotten completely about two words called 'Personal Space' and were either leaning behind my chair to talk to each other or they talked over my head but I could feel both of their breathes ruffling my red curls as they spoke to each other.

I was now getting pretty pissed off by the both of them so I eventually snapped at them "Have either of you have any idea what the words personal space mean?"

Tobias and Jace shook their heads and said "Nope."

I glared at the table again but i said instead "That would explain why you have to keep leaning behind me or closer to me to talk to each other."

Jace stared at me and asked "You have a problem Red?"

"Yes actually Goldilocks I do!" I snapped.

"Oh what is it?" asked Tobias.

I glared at the table again which I kind of felt sorry for now and I shut my mouth and dotted my 'i' so hard I ripped through the piece of paper.

I now glared at my hands and scolded myself for getting so worked up about this.

The bell rang a few minutes later which made me jump up and speed walk into the hallway before Tobias and Jace could say another word to me.

I found my locker and shoved some of my other books inside that I needed for homework and then I left and walked out of the building to try and find Caleb's car.

I soon located it and I started to make my way towards the brand new car and I murmured apologies to everyone I accidently knocked into on the way to the car.

When I got to the car I saw that Caleb, Tobias and Jace were standing there waiting for me and Tris.

I nodded at Caleb who then said "So Clary how's your first day here?"

I shrugged and refused to say anything to Caleb whilst Jace and Tobias were there.

Jace was staring at me and he asked me "So Clary did I make your day any better?"

I shook my head without returning his smile and I decided to ignore his comment to Caleb about how my hair looks like it had been set on fire.

And of course Tris came up at that moment and started flirting with Jace and Tobias by agreeing with them about my hair and saying how it was almost the colour of cherries and would probably taste like one if you ate my hair.

I stood there as my new family and their friends all crowded around us and eventually I said "Actually don't worry I'll walk to the house."

Caleb looked at me surprised and he said "But Red it's a mile away from here."

I shrugged and said "Good job I like walking then isn't it?"

I then walked away from all of them and walked through the bright lighted, lively city.

I ended up in a street where I noticed there was a book store which my mum's friend Luke ran was still open.

I pushed the door open and heard a small bell tinkle in the back somewhere.

Luke emerged from his little house to shop doorway and smile at me as he recognised me.

I grinned back and said "Long time no see Uncle Luke."

He had already made it around the counter and was pulling me into a tight hug which I instantly returned.

Luke pushed me to his arm's length and said "Yes Clary it has been a long time, too long in fact. How are you?"

I smiled and said "I'm fine, started a new school today and I'm living with the Priors at the moment. How about you?"

Luke nodded and said "We have the whole Skulduggery Pleasant series in here now Claire Bear."

I smiled and said "Really? Can I get them out?"

Luke smiled and said "Sure thing Claire Bear, you want me to get them for you now?"

"Yeah please, it'll give me some time to read them then."

Luke smiled and disappeared before handing me a whole stack of books which I used to love reading when I was younger.

I slid them into my backpack and then gave Luke my card for him to stamp and he said "Bring them back soon Claire Bear and have fun at school."

I smiled at Luke and said "Sure thing Uncle Luke and I'll try to have fun."

Luke smiled back before the door swung shut separating me and Luke from each other.

I followed the path home and got there in just under ten minutes and somehow I still beat Caleb and Tris home.

I went straight into my room and I took out my homework and sat on my bed doing all of it including finishing my art portrait of me and Jon covered in paint so I only had to colour or shade it in for the rest of this week. After my art homework I had none left to do before starting to read the first book of the series.

After reading the first two and a half books it was time for dinner and we had lasagne.

I managed to eat about half of my proportion before I felt sick and ill so I stopped eating and sat there waiting for Andrew to dismiss us.

He did soon and then he said "Clary, could you wait here for a moment?"

I nodded and waited until it was just me and him left in the room.

Andrew then asked me "How was school?"

I smiled as best as I could and said "It's okay, some ups and some downs but overall it's okay."

He looked seriously at me and asked again "And you're happy here?"

I nodded and said "Yeah it's a lovely place here."

Andrew nodded and said "Go do your homework then."

I answered automatically "I've already done it."

Andrew looked at me and said "Oh well then do whatever you want then Clary."

I smiled and nodded before heading to my room with Andrew following me.

I heard Caleb yell out "Hey Dad can Jace and Tobias sleep round on Friday?"

I froze as I heard Tris then yell out "Yeah dad! Can Aline and Kaelie sleep over too?"

Andrew sighed and yell back "Yeah whatever, do you want any friends to sleep round Clary?"

I shook my head and said quickly "I'm fine thanks." And I shut my bedroom door behind me quickly wondering why the world was now conspiring against me.

I took out my diary like sketchpad and I opened it to a new page and I slowly began to draw the school building and I made it show my emotions about how I felt about starting my new school.

After I had finished I signed it and put today's date in the corner of the picture and I shut that sketchpad and then picked up my favourite fantasy one with pictures of fictional characters or dragons and brave knights.

My favourite drawing out of this sketchpad was probably the one of a young girl with long waist length wavy hair, and emerald green eyes staring into the mirror. She had pale skin and a small smatter of freckles. Basically that is how I wanted to look like if I had to keep my hair and eye colour. Anyway she was wearing a black leather jacket and in the mirror you could see her black strappy top and black skinny jeans which tucked into thigh high black boots. The only difference about her was that she had long, black, slim angel wings coming out of her sides/back.

That was probably my favourite drawing of most of mine except the one of me and my brother and mother all together in Central Park. The angel girl drawing was also my latest actual proper drawing that I had done

I stopped on that drawing again to admire it one last time before turning to my next clean page and I started to draw Skulduggery and Valkyrie with their blue and purple flames lighting up their faces with a bluish purple light.

By the time I was finished it was quarter to twelve at night so I decided to go to bed and have a shower tomorrow morning.

I got changed into my pyjamas and then climbed into my soft sheets hoping that tomorrow would be a better day but knowing my luck, it was only going to get worse.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep for once and I finally managed to get a decent night's sleep for the first time since I have started living here at the Prior house and just before I fell asleep my last thoughts were I think that my life could be so much worse at least here I'm safe and I fell loved and protected even if Jon isn't here. And maybe I can make it through the whole school year without being in a fight.

**AN: I'll leave the story there for now as this chapter is already pretty long. I hope you guys all liked it and please let me know what you thought of it in your reviews and if you want to read more of my fan fictions then I have two Mortal Instruments ones called The sketchpad and Rogue. Please read and review all of these stories and I'll be very grateful to all of you. I hope you all liked this chapter and the next one may not be up for a while. So until next time guys bye!**


	2. Jace's first day back

**AN: Hey guys, I have been fairly busy so if this is slightly late actually anyway I hope you all like my first chapter and this isn't actually a crossover story, I have just used Divergent characters in it so I hope you all like this chapter as this will be Jace's point of view on the day. I know some of you will hate me for this but I want you guys to know what Jace thinks of this day and don't worry because this will not happen in every chapter I just want it for this one at least. Like it or not here it goes.**

**Jace's point of view**

I woke up to Izzy yelling at me through my bedroom door "Jace Herondale! I will not be late for my first day back at High School so get a fricking move on and get up before I get a bucket of cold icy water and kick down your door and pour it over you and then you have to eat my eggs and pancakes I cooked for breakfast!"

I groaned Izzy and cooking do NOT mix well at all so I called through the door cutting Izzy's plans off "I'm up okay?"

Izzy banged on the door and yelled back "Ten minutes because mum wants another photo again!"

I called back "I don't take an hour to get ready Iz, I'm not like you."

Izzy yelled back "Shut up Herondale!"

I laughed and pulled on some fresh clothes and I thought back to what Caleb had told me and the guys last night.

He had said that his new foster sister was starting the same high school as us. She is in our year even though she is apparently really small compared to us.

I wondered if she was hot or if she was another slut or something but Caleb had gone off soon afterwards to tell his new sister off for playing her music too loud as he couldn't concentrate on his homework so I hadn't asked him.

I ran down the stairs once I had got dressed and I walked into the kitchen and saw my foster mum standing there waiting with Iz and Max in the kitchen.

Maryse smiled at me and said "Okay guys, photo time and remember that we only take one photo for the year so be nice and I mean it this time Jace and Max!"

I stood on one side of Iz and Max stood on the other side. I asked Maryse whilst she was setting up her camera "Do you think that the camera can take another photo of me? I mean I am stunningly sexy so it might break soon."

Maryse smiled at me and said "I think that we're immune to it now Jace, we have lived with you for since you were ten years old. The camera included."

I gasped and said "Never can you be immune to this sex bomb." I gestured to myself as I said it and Max giggled as Izzy and Maryse snorted in laughter.

Maryse now with the set up camera said "On three then. One. Two." Me and Max had planned this yesterday so on two he jumped up onto my back and we both stuck out our tongues and held up bunny ears behind Izzy's head.

Just as Maryse snapped the photo, Izzy said "Damn it Herondale and Max, can't you do a nice photo for once?"

We both looked as innocent as possible and asked sweetly "What do you mean?"

Izzy glared at us but then stormed into the hallway and opened the front door and yelled "Herondale get your ass out here in a minute otherwise your walking to school."

I muttered a quick "Bye guys!" to mum and Max who smiled and replied "Have a good day." And "Bye Jace!"

I ran out to Izzy's black car and leapt into the front seat and said "Take it away."

Izzy smiled and accelerated so we went zooming down the roads of New York just like all of the other cars.

When we got to school I couldn't see Caleb's car anywhere so I walked to the other boys and said "Hey guys where's Caleb?"

A bloke called Sebastian who I don't particularly like said "He'll be here in two minutes, Tris was running late again."

I nodded and indeed a minute later I could hear Tris' music blaring out of the car and within another minute the car had pulled up into the nearest free space and braked sharply to a stop.

The music then died down and Tris climbed out of the bright red car first flipping her longish blonde straight hair and batting her eyelashes at most people. Then Caleb got out and most girls stared at him as he grinned at me and the other guys.

Then another figure came out of the car and stood in the sun looking incredibly nervous. I didn't really blame her considering everyone was staring at her as though they expected her to start doing backflips or be really good at something.

She was fairly small probably about 5ft5 at the most, she had bright, fiery red curls pulled back into a high ponytail except a small fringe on the right side of her face. She also had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. They were a bright emerald green colour and they weren't too small and they weren't too big either. She had very deathly pale coloured skin which made her look like a ghost or porcelain doll but without the makeup.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black top with a teenage girl with a chainsaw on it and she had black converses on her feet. She also had a necklace on which sparkled in the New York autumn sunlight.

Caleb then whispered something to the small girl and she looked at everyone staring at her and said something back and Caleb smiled reassuringly and she then started walking away from the car and towards the school office.

Caleb watched her for a little bit as she was slouching and trying to avoid attention but then she seemed to straighten up her back and lift her head as she walked to try and look more confident to other people.

Caleb looked away and glanced at Tris who was already flirting with someone.

Caleb seemed to sigh and walked towards us and said "Hey guys, you all okay?"

We all nodded and muttered "Fine."

All the others now were looking at the sluts but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off the petite red head. Maybe she would be my next one night girl. She was now talking to one of the nerdy people who looked a bit like a rat; I think his name is something like Simon or Sheldon.

The girl soon disappeared into the office with the boys arm around her. I felt something flash through me. I'm not sure what it was but something about how the girl spoke and laughed and let the boy have his arm around her made me feel like that feeling she made me feel just then. Even if they were only friends.

The bell soon rang which meant that we had to go to homeroom. I sat in my seat one space between me and Tobias Eaton, one of my best and closest friends on the football team and off as well.

The small red then followed the ratty, nerd into the classroom and went to the teacher's desk.

Most people including me were staring at her now and now she was slightly closer I could see that she had a face full of freckles and very delicate features.

Mr Blackthorn then said to the girl "-Introduce yourself, just say your name, and what you like to do and maybe something about your family."

The girl looked at the class who were all staring at her now and cleared her throat whilst glancing at the teacher and then said Um hi my name is Clary Fray, I like art and reading. And I am currently living with my foster family the Priors."

Mr Blackthorn then said "Welcome to the class Clary Fray, why don't you sit in-between Mr Herondale and Mr Eaton."

The girl, Clary, studied me and Four before smiling at the teacher and making her way over to the seat.

She managed to squeeze past Four and sat in her seat carefully as though she was expecting the seat to suddenly collapse.

Clary then looked at the back of the classroom and then tried to hide a grin and a laugh quickly before turning back to the front of the class room and started to drum her fingers on the table. I was well aware that both me and Four were facing her and also staring at her.

I then said to her "Hello, I'm Jace Herondale." I held out one of my beautiful golden tanned except a few scars on it but other than that perfect hands for her to shake.

Clary stared at my hands and said "I'm Clary Fray." And then she grabbed my hand and shook it lightly which I was surprised because she had hard skinned hands which also had a few scars running across them. But she soon let go and ignored me and Four completely.

Four then said "I'm Tobias Eaton, or more commonly known as Four."

Clary inclined her head to show that she had heard Four but she then blanked us out again, which gave me and Four more time to stare at her.

We both took in her bulging bag and her friend choice and met eyes over her head and said in sync "Nerd!"

Clary then glared at the table in front of us but she soon found her necklace chain and started playing with it almost automatically. I tried to figure out what the charm was because it was like a tomb shape but that seemed way to gothic or emo for Clary right?

Clary noticed me watching her necklace and then stopped messing around with it and then the bell rung and she was up and out of the room nearly before I could ask her any questions about it.

I wasn't in her English class but I was in her art class in second period.

And to my happiness I had to sit next to Clary again right in the back corner.

We started to work on drawing what we loved the most so where as everyone was drawing maybe four or five people including themselves Clary started to draw only two people.

The photo she was copying was of a boy with very pale blonde hair which looked almost white, and black eyes which looked slightly evil but they had a happy look to them so he looked okay. There was also a girl who I presumed was Clary as she had the same hair and eyes and the freckles and skin colour too. Both children were about six to eight years old and were both covered in different coloured paints. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other as though they were loving and caring so it was either her family or a boyfriend.

I poked Clary because I realised that my pencil was blunt and I forgot my sharpener again. She didn't notice until I nudged her which made her jog and the boy now looked like he had a gruesome scar across his face.

She then looked up at me with a glare on her face which looked pretty intimidating on her and she asked "What is your problem?" oops made her angry not even in a day, well done Herondale.

I answered her question whilst smiling at her hoping she would fall for my spell and it would be easy for me to take her down and break her heart so she wouldn't be so angry like that "I was going to ask you if I could borrow your pencil sharpener."

Clary glared at me again and snapped "Fine but put it back straight away after you've used it to sharpen your drawing pencil."

I was confused, I mean I didn't use my 100% god like smile but I used at least 45% which made most girls swoon all over me but Clary, she was definitely different from them other girls.

She went back to her sketch and studied it before starting to erase the line across his face which I had made her do gently and carefully.

As soon as she was happy with her disappeared line she started to sketch out the boy's mouth again. My curiosity was almost killing me. Who was that boy in the photo and why is he holding her and letting her hold him back just a tightly?

I poked her this time and she asked me angrily "What?!"

"Who is in that photo?"

She just rolled her eyes at me and went back to her drawing without answering my question.

But I wasn't giving up so I kept poking her and asking her "Who is it?"

She eventually asked me "Why do you want to investigate into my private life? Is it really just to calm your curiosity?"

I smiled at her flirtingly and said "How about if you tell me who that is I'll take you on a date?"

The bell rang and Clary shut her sketchpad and shoved her stuff into her backpack and right before she left she said "How about no." and then slung her bag onto her back and stormed off out of the classroom with me frowning after her.

I was confused about the little red. She looked very small and weak normally but when she was angry she suddenly looked very strong and grown up.

I walked out of the classroom and to the canteen and I quickly found my friends or football team near the sluts, and walked towards both of the groups.

Girls stared at me when I walked past them except the table where Clary was sitting at which was full of misfits. Some were smart but not nerdy smart, some sporty but not a popular sport like football. So they were kind of like a table of misfits but together they looked pretty strong and something about that group made them all stick together and bind to each other.

My fellow team members greeted me before the girls threw themselves at me trying to flirt with me.

Caleb was talking to Tris and they were quietly arguing what I presumed was about Clary as both kept glancing at her worriedly.

Tris must have won because Caleb called to me and Tobias "Yo Jace and Four as well actually. You two come with me."

I was kind of glad to get away from the sluts so I followed Caleb with Tobias next to me.

When the others were out of earshot Caleb said "I'm going to talk to Clary if that's okay. I wanted Tris to come but she said that Clary's table hates her, and I can even understand why sometimes."

We got to Clary's table and I could tell that a few of Clary's friends were watching us walk up behind her and Caleb then tapped Clary on the shoulder.

Clary turned around and then looked almost directly up to have to see that it was Caleb.

She glanced at me and Four but quickly focused again on Caleb and she smiled slightly and said "Hello."

Caleb smiled back and said "Hello, how's the morning been?"

She shrugged casually and said "Okay, yours?"

Caleb mimicked her shrug and answered "Not too bad, what have you got next lessons."

"Calculus and P.E, you?"

"See you next period then Lil sis." Caleb grinned, it was always so easy for him to accept someone into his family but it wasn't as easy for her as she never called him just her brother. Only a foster brother if she had to.

She still smiled back a small smile and asked "Where's Tris?"

Caleb almost lost his smile as he nodded to the sluts and Clary turned and saw the whole bunch of them but she obviously found Tris quickly because she soon said "Oh that's where she is."

Caleb laughed a proper laugh which was really rare with girls so she must be fairly special to him and he then asked "You haven't killed anyone yet then Claire Bear?"

I wondered where he got Claire Bear from and apparently so did Clary as she shook her head letting a few curls bounce around her face whilst saying "No, not even injured anyone yet. And Claire Bear? Seriously that's what…" she then faded off into her memories from the look in her eyes but she soon came back and covered up from her fading comment by saying "Don't worry actually that was just a blonde moment for me there."

I wondered out loud to tease her "Can reds have blonde moments? I thought they'd have red moments."

Four laughed but Caleb who would normally laugh just shook his head almost sadly and then asked Clary "You're okay as well?"

Clary rolled her eyes as though it was natural for her to do that but she then nodded and said "Yes Caleb I'm fine, why don't you go chat up some of the 'hot' girls over there?"

Caleb considered it and said "Bye Clary, I'll check again at lunch."

Then he beckoned for me and Four to follow him which we did but as we left I felt Clary watch us and warmth went through me as her eyes landed on me but soon it cut off leaving me slightly chilly and I knew that she had looked away from us.

When we were near the sluts I could see that she was talking to her friends and defending Rat boy.

I wasn't in calculus with Clary but I was in P.E with her but she was doing netball and she was pretty good at it but she seemed to be bored from playing it.

At lunch she was with her friends but soon she took her sandwich with her and walked towards my sister's figure underneath the tree.

I could tell that Izzy was talking to her and then Clary sat down stubbornly and they carried on talking and laughing a few times together. Maybe Clary would make my sister better, or even worse than before.

Sebastian was asking Caleb about Clary which was in a obviously I want to date your sister style but Caleb was too polite to say anything so when he was talking I heard him say "Her full name is Clarissa Fray, she is sixteen years old, she has been in a load of foster homes before us but she has been moved about and her birthday is on the 23rd of August. That's all I know about her really."

I took in that information. She obviously hated her full name like me so she shortened it to make it sound better, she has been in a load of foster homes like me and moved around a lot also like me, and her birthday is near the end of the year which is fairly similar to me (My birthday is on the 30th of June). Maybe me and the petite Red head had more in common than both of us think we do.

The bell rang for the end of lunch which cut through my train of thoughts and I walked with Four and Kaelie to our homeroom.

I sat down in my seat at the same time as Four did in his and we shared a smile. Even though me and Four look completely different; we both shared near enough the same thoughts, the same taste in girls, the same humour and jokes and even the same type of families that we come from: abusive.

Clary soon came in with Izzy and said something to her which made Izzy smile and then they both took their seats Izzy at the back next to Rat boy and Clary next to me and Four.

Clary quickly rummaged into her bag and found her timetable which I realised was near enough the same as mine except we have different English and Calculus teachers.

I then asked her "So Clarissa how was your lunch?"

She clenched her fists but then unclenched them quickly and asked me quietly "Did Caleb tell you that?"

I wasn't expecting her to say that so I asked her "What?"

She saw my expression and explained "My full first name."

Four then chimed in and said "Yes Clarissa, he did. Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

Clary narrowed her bright green eyes at both of us and said "It is my business if my foster brother is telling his stupid idiotic friends my full first name without me telling him that he would."

I pointed out "Idiotic and stupid mean the same thing basically."

Clary rolled her eyes darkly at me and said "I could say a lot more words but as we're in the classroom I think that it's best not for me to yell them out."

Four then said asked as I frowned at her "What are the words then Sweetheart?"

At that question Clary winced but then she dug her fingernails into her palms trying to keep calm and when she was calmer she answered with "Well a few were man whores, arrogant, dickheads, players, not very modest and the rest involve me yelling so I will not say those words."

I decided not to argue against her considering her words were fairly true even if they were slightly harsh so instead I asked her "Why did you wince when Four called you Sweetheart?"

Clary glared at her slim, small pale hands and said "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

I wasn't going to stop questioning her until she answered my questions "So what about that photo and I'm still keeping up my offer of the date you know."

Clary shot me a disgusted look and asked me "Why would I go on a date with you?"

I frowned at her, most girls would die to go on a date with me but apparently I need to woe her even more than most girls. Four who had burst out laughing at my face then asked her "What about me?"

Now it was his turn for the disgusted look and then "The same question goes for you if that's the case."

Both me and Four frowned at her and stared at her probably like she was some sort of alien.

She noticed our looks and asked us lightly "What? Have you never been rejected before?"

Before me or Four came up with a suitable answer the bell rang and Clary got up and left the room leaving me and Four staring after her.

Four then said to me "Who the hell did she get that attitude from?"

I shook my head and said "I have no idea. Come on we need to go to biology."

We both walked to the classroom and entered it. I had hoped that me and Clary would sit together but the teacher Mr Taylor let us sit wherever we wanted to for the start of the year and then he told us he might put us into a seating plan later in the year.

So like I expected Clary sat next to a dark skinned, fairly good looking boy who I think did tennis or baseball instead of football so I don't really know him, I think his older brother is Zeke who is on the football team but I never met the younger boy before.

Two girls sat next to the buy one had blonde hair which waved down her back but she didn't really look that pretty and then the other girl had a near to bald head which made her look more masculine so she wasn't particularly pretty either.

Clary finished the whole of the work including the extension work within half an hour so she then seemed to doodle and a spare piece of paper.

I watched her as her friends all looked at her page and told her stuff which made her blush slightly and say thanks to each of them.

I watched how she sat there and laughed quietly and then gave the boy a pointed look and then a soft punch on the arm.

The bell soon rang and I followed Clary and her male friend to history where she once again sat in-between me and Four. I was really pleased because it gave me more time to annoy her and I could also talk to Four too.

Me and Four kept talking by either leaning behind her or leaning close to her head and talking to him over her small red head.

Clary eventually snapped at us "Have either of you have any idea what the words 'Personal Space' mean?"

We both shook our heads and said together "Nope."

She glared at the table and my first thought was poor tables, they will be burnt by the end of the year.

I was staring at her and to make me not look so weird I asked her "You have a problem Red?"

Clary glared at the table again and said "Yes actually Goldilocks I do!"

Four then asked quickly "Oh what is it?"

Clary must have been pretty angry as she shut her mouth but her jaw was tense and she dotted her 'i' so hard she ripped straight through the paper which apparently didn't help her mood as she gripped her pen even harder and I was surprised that it didn't smash in her hand.

When the bell rang a few minutes later Clary almost jumped out of her seat and ran to the door before me or Four could say anything else to her.

I watched after her and then snapped myself out of it and packed away my stuff and walked with Tobias to Caleb's car and I then realised that Clary would have to come here too.

I smiled to myself as she came towards us and saw me and Four and glared moodily at the ground but she still worked her way towards us.

When she arrived Caleb asked her "So Clary how was your first day here?"

Clary just looked at him quickly and shrugged as though she was refusing to talk in front of me or Four.

I then asked her teasingly "So Clary did I make your day any better?" I smiled an award winning smile but she just narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head and didn't return the smile.

I then said to Four and Caleb hoping that she would speak to me afterwards "Hey guys, her hair looks like it's been set on fire, it's that red."

Clary didn't say anything she only stared at the ground and glanced up when Tris and the rest of the sluts inappropriately arrived but her gaze drifted back to the floor as Tris confirmed flirtatiously with me "Her hair is actually like the colour of cherries, do you think that if you ate it that it would taste like them too?"

Clary suddenly announced "Actually don't worry I'll walk to the house." I noticed that she didn't call the Prior house her home.

Caleb looked at her surprised and said "But Red it's a mile away from here."

She simply shrugged and said "It's a good job I like walking then isn't it?"

She then walked away from all of us and soon disappeared from sight into one of the many streets of New York.

I started flirting with my temporary girlfriend Kaelie and I soon saw Izzy waiting by her car for me and watching Clary as she disappeared from out view and then she stood there awkwardly waiting for me to come to her.

I said goodbye to everyone and all the girls complained at me but I refused to stay and I went over to Izzy who unlocked her car and got in it which I soon followed her in as she started up her car.

I told her "I saw you with that new girl today at lunch."

Izzy kept her eyes on the road as she answered "Oh what Clary? Oh yeah, she came over and sat with me and we're friends now."

I then asked her "So how did she convince you to become her friend?"

Izzy glanced at me and asked "Why do you want to know?"

I looked at her and said "Just curious."

Izzy rolled her dark eyes and said "She came over and asked if I was okay and then she asked why I was alone so I told her that most of my friends were boys and they're mostly my exes, so then she told me that she would be my friend and we spent the whole of lunch talking about each other, so now we're friends."

I nodded and wondered why Clary went over there in the first place. I mean I knew that Izzy sat alone at lunch but everyone thought that she was a slut and a bitch so no one talked to her and even if Clary was new I think that she would ditch Izzy if she knew her properly.

I asked Izzy "So does she know why you sit alone at lunch?"

Izzy glared at me and said "Yes, I told her the truth and she told me that she didn't care and if they said anything to me again she would probably punch them in the face."

I smiled and said "She sounds like a good friend, keep her close to you though."

Izzy looked at me and said "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let her go when she's told me all of that? I am keeping her as close as I possibly can."

I smiled and nodded and we pulled up at our manor/ house and we all went inside and I went straight to the kitchen to grab some food whilst reassuring Maryse that I had a good day and then I spoke to Max quickly and then I disappeared into my room and laid on my bed thinking about a certain petite Red head girl.

I started to do some homework which was a first for me but I know that Maryse will kill me if I get another letter sent home about some homework.

Then it was time for dinner so we all sat at the table even Alec as his college was in New York so he still lived at home with us.

We all sat in silence until Robert asked me and Izzy how our day went.

Izzy answered first with "Lessons were okay and I made a new friend." Both of my parents looked at her and she added on quickly "It's a girl and she knows about my past too."

Both of them looked relieved and said "You should invite her around for dinner Isabelle."

Izzy nodded and said "Okay I'll ask her to tomorrow to come next Monday okay?"

Maryse nodded and she said "That's fine sweetie. What's her name?"

Izzy answered slowly "Clary Fray."

Alec looked up and said "I recognise her last name from somewhere."

Max then said "Isn't there a person in a band called Jonathan Fray?"

Alec nodded and said "Yeah that's it. Probably not related even."

We all ate in silence and then I signed into MSN and I went on me and my football team and the sluts group messaging.

Near enough everyone was online so the group chat and we started up a conversation.

**SebastianVerlac: Hey guys!**

**CalebxPrior: That's a pretty shit conversation starter Verlac!**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: I agree with Caleb there Verlac.**

**Me: Probably joining you there Four man.**

**SexyKaelie: Hey Jace, I didn't realise that you were online now.**

**Me: It does show up on your computer you know.**

**SexyKaelie: I don't read those stupid things; mostly it's my exes who keep messaging me saying that they want me to go back to them.**

**X- Tris Prior -X: I swear you're an idiot Kaelie.**

**SexyKaelie: Thanks Tris, oh you bitch!**

**X- Tris Prior -X: *Face palm* Well done Kaelie and Caleb is that your music playing in the house?**

**CalebxPrior: No it's not mine, I think it's Clary's.**

**X- Tris Prior -X: Urgh I hate her music taste then. Please tell her to shut it up.**

**CalebxPrior: No and it's not her it's mum and dad actually.**

**X- Tris Prior -X: Oh God! Is it really?**

**CalebxPrior: Yeah it's coming from their bedroom so I think it's one of mum's musicals.**

**X- Tris Prior -X: Eww those musicals suck!**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: What musical?**

**CalebxPrior: Mamma Mia I think. :\ **

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Haha that one sucks!**

**Me: How do you know Four?**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Damn it Herondale, I hate you.**

**Me: So we must add that to my list of information about you then, He likes to watch musicals.**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: SHUT IT HERONDALE!**

**Me: NEVER EATON!**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Fuck you!**

**Me: I know it may be tempting but I don't swing that way dude.**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Damn you to the pits of hell Herondale!**

**SexyKaelie: Don't say that to Jacey!**

I groaned inwardly glad that none of my siblings were in this conversation. She called me Jacey and made me call her Kaeliekins.

Urgh horrible!

**CalebxPrior: Jacey? Seriously? That is a really bad pet name.**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Yeah what kind of name is that? Jaceypoo!**

**Me: I hate you guys sometimes.**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Awww! So cute!**

**CalebxPrior: Both of my best friends are completely weird. Anyway I need to go to bed now and so do you Trissy.**

**X- Tris Prior -X: Don't call me that and I need my beauty sleep anyway. **

**CalebxPrior: Yeah you definitely need the beauty part.**

**X- Tris Prior –X: Damn you Caleb. Night everyone!**

**CalebxPrior: Night Trissy and night everyone else.**

**SebastianVerlac: Night Tris and Caleb.**

**Fourtheamazinglysexyboy: Night Caleb and his little sister.**

**Me: Night guys.**

I then logged off and I shut down the computer and got into my PJ's and climbed into my bed.

I tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come and when it did I had a really strange dream.

**Dream Starts:**

_I was standing in a deserted field. The long grass came up to my waist and was swaying softly in the wind._

_I looked around me and saw that I was completely alone. _

_I could see a house in the distance in front of me but it looked so far away and I was way too tired to walk all the way over there._

_I closed my eyes and I heard the grass rustle slightly and footsteps stop in front of me._

_I opened my eyes and studied the young girl in front of me._

_I took in her bright red curly hair and the piercing emerald green eyes and the freckles and the very pale skin and with a gasp I realised that it was Clary I was looking at._

_Clary was wearing a knee length white flawless, strapless dress which was more revealing then what she would actually ever wear. Her small pale feet were bare and had a few drops of mud on them and her red curls fell around her small face and right down to her elbows though the wind occasionally whipped through her soft hair and made it fly around like crazy._

_She looked beautiful standing there watching me with a caring look on her face._

_She took another step towards me and said "Jace? You need to follow me."_

_I looked at her and said "But where to?"_

_Clary chuckled softly and said "You ask way too many questions Jace Herondale, knowledge isn't always good for you, you know."_

_She smiled and beckoned me to follow her before turning her back to me and starting to walk back through the tall grass._

_I pushed myself forwards and followed her through two fields of long grass before we reached the small house._

_I studied the house which had black wooden planks across it like a Victorian house and it was a white house in-between the planks._

_It looked very homey and quite cosy and warm inside._

_I looked back at Clary and asked her "Who lives here?"_

_Clary looked at me as though I was stupid and said "I do silly."_

_She walked up to the wooden door and opened it and called into the small hallway "I'm home and he's here."_

_I followed her inside and a man with white hair and black eyes appeared, he looked like an older version of the boy in the photograph and he said to Clary "You're late child! No supper for you and extra punishment for tonight."_

_Clary looked downwards and said "Yes father." She stepped to one side and watched as the man stepped forward and say to me "Hello Jace Herondale."_

_I stuttered out "Father? You're her father?"_

_The man smiled at me but there was no happiness behind it and he turned to Clary and said "You haven't told him who I am?"_

_Clary looked scared and she said "No sir I thought that it would be better for him to see you before you give your name away sir." She then looked at me and said "Yes Jace Herondale he is my father." She looked ashamed for a moment but it quickly disappeared again._

_The man had obviously saw her ashamed look and he growled at her "Are you ashamed of me Clarissa Morgenstern?"_

_Clary shook her head quickly saying "No Sir, definitely not Sir."_

_The man grabbed her physically and threw her against the wall and screamed "Don't lie to me child!"_

_Clary hit the wall with a sickening thud and fell to the floor unconscious._

_I stared at her and asked the man "Who are you? What is your name?"_

_The man then yelled out "Jonathan! Come here!"_

_A boy exactly like the man came out and saw Clary on the floor and rushed over to her quickly and said to the man "Father did you throw her again?"_

_The man nodded and said "She deserved it though."_

_The boy looked down at Clary and whispered to her "Clary, wake up."_

_Clary opened her eyes and she said "Ouch, my head hurts."_

_The boy Jonathan looked at her head and said "Another cut."_

_Clary groaned and said "I'm fine Jonathan. It's okay."_

_The boy glared at the floor but didn't lift his gaze to the man who looked back at me and said "My name is Valentine Morgenstern and I am Clarissa and Jonathan's father."_

_A woman who looked just like Clary walked in and said "Hello Jace Herondale. I am Jocelyn Morgenstern their mother."_

_I looked at the two kids who were still in the corner and Valentine then said "Clarissa I must say you did well to get him here without hurting him."_

_Clary smiled and said "It took barely anything father."_

_Valentine then took out a sharp knife and said "Say goodbye to your life Jonathan Herondale."_

_Clary screamed out to Valentine "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"_

_Valentine smiled evilly and said "I promised not to hurt him but I never said I wouldn't kill him."_

_Then the knife came down swiftly and went straight to my heart and then everything went bl!ack and I felt like I was falling. Falling into nothing._

**Dream ends**

I woke with a start and I then remembered Clary from the dream. I shook my hair and I muttered to myself "That didn't happen." And I soon drifted back into darkness where a dreamless sleep overtook me and kept me there until my alarm went off in the morning.

**AN: I'm going to leave you guys there. Thanks for reading and please review and I hope you guys all liked the chapter and I hope you will carry on reading the story after this. Please Review! And until next time guys bye! :)**


	3. Sleepovers and Paintings

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PM me about this fan fiction I really appreciate it. Anyway here's chapter 3 for you guys.**

**Clary's point of view**

I woke up instantly when I smelt the smoke coming through the house.

I climbed out of my bed and opened my door slightly to see if there was any kind of fire around anywhere.

I crept into the kitchen and saw some burnt pancakes lying on the side.

They looked as burnt as I get in the summer or abroad on holiday.

Today is Friday, the day of the 'amazing' sleepover that Tris and Caleb are having.

I sighed and then went back to my bedroom and shutdown the alarm clock before it went off and I glanced at the time, it showed at 06:30 am.

I stumbled over to my wardrobe and pulled out a load of clothes that looked okay and I pulled them on.

I ended up wearing a Black strappy top with a jewelled skull printed on it, and another pair of black skinny jeans and I pulled on my black converses and walked out to the kitchen again to get Samson and take him for another walk.

When I got back to my house after dragging my dog all the way home I saw that both Tris and Caleb were chatting excitedly about their sleepover later.

They smiled at me as I walked in but soon went back to chatting to each other again.

I got myself a plate of pancakes and started to eat them eagerly almost wanting to go to school. That means that only about two days or so until I can talk to Jon again.

I can now tell him how great my classes were even if I sit next to Jace Herondale in some of them and how awesome some of the teachers are and well he can tell me the same back.

The other week I had heard one of his bands songs come onto a radio station and I had sung along with the 'first played song' and I remembered when I had helped them write it too.

The song in question had been called Dance, Dance. **(AN: Originally sung by fall out boy. I also do not own any lyrics to that song).**

I had almost wanted to laugh when some of the sluts had said in their conversations that the song was so awesome and that they would marry Jonathan Fray one day.

I was also lucky considering the fact that no one had made the connection between me and Jonathan and our last names yet.

I hoped that it would stay that way at least until Christmas when Jon is going to pick me up from school and we'll stay in a rent out place in New York of course but it'll be just me and him for once.

I had only told Simon and Izzy about that he was actually my brother which had made them laugh so loud in P.E that they'd had to sit out for ten whole minutes before they had calmed down enough to play basketball again.

That had been yesterday and today I haven't even started to make anyone laugh yet.

Apparently I had been ordered by Izzy's mum to go to their house for dinner on Monday night which made me feel kind of nervous but I pushed that feeling away at least until Monday after school.

After another terrible car journey full way to much of Tris' music and horrible singing we arrived at school and I scrambled out of the bright red car (which was more like blood red to me but I tried to ignore that part mostly) and I ran up to where Simon and Izzy were sitting half way up on the soft grassy small hill waiting for me.

As I got near to them Simon yelled down the small hill "Hello down there!"

I laughed but it was soon cut off from Izzy almost running down the hill and giving me a tight hug and said "Hey Clary. How are you?"

I got some of my breath back and said "Hey Iz and I'm fine, you?"

She shrugged and said "Sluts tried to throw Coca Cola over me but they forgot to take the lid off so it didn't hit me."

Simon had now reached the top of the hill and I went to ask him what he was doing but her then spun around and yelled out to me and Izzy "Hey guys! CATCH ME!" and with that he started running down the hill straight at us.

Izzy moved out of the way so he would run straight past us but I opened my arms and jumped out of his way at the very last moment so he tried to stop but he failed and didn't even need to stop anyway.

When he re-joined a crying with laughter me and Izzy, he glared at me and said "You never caught me Fray, I'm so sad now."

Still laughing I just about said "Sorry Si – I'm so –mean but – that was hilarious."

And then he started to laugh with us as well so most people started to give us weird looks but none of us cared.

This was another thing to tell Jon about, how super amazing my two best friends were.

The whole day went by so quickly and not even Jace or/and Tobias or Four as he always insists could put my mood down.

When the final school bell rang I asked Simon and Izzy whilst waiting for our relatives to stop flirting if they wanted to help me paint my room on Saturday.

They laughed and said "Okay."

I smiled and said "Anytime is fine and wear old clothes and bring a spare set for later too."

Izzy smiled and asked me "How are we painting it?"

I grinned and said "I painted it black last night two coats are now dry so now we get multi coloured paint balloons and sponges and lots and lots of paint and we throw them at the walls.

Izzy grinned and said "That sounds so fun, is eleven okay?"

I nodded and said "That's fine, just bring an extra set of clothes with you and wear old ones to paint in."

Izzy nodded and then I sighed and said "Do they have to flirt right now?"

Izzy muttered an agreement and Simon smiled but said nothing.

Simon then yelled at his sister Rebecca "Hey Becca, we need to go now!"

Becca looked at Simon but came over to him and they went to her bright pink car. Me and Izzy loved teasing him about having to ride in a car in that colour.

I rolled my eyes as Jace came towards us. I was riding home in Izzy's car so I could tell her where to go and unfortunately Jace had to ride in the car with us too.

Jace glared at me for no random reason so just to annoy him I smiled slightly and said "Hello Goldilocks have a good day?"

Jace scowled at me and said "Fine Red! Until I had to see you."

I fake smiled brightly and said "Wow someone's tired, better not stay up too late tonight then."

Jace glared at me as I got into the passenger seat and he had to climb into the back of the car.

Izzy turned on the radio and I heard the presenter say "… and this is Dance, Dance by The Shadowhunters **(AN: Yes I am well aware that it is a terrible and really crappy band name but it was the first thing I thought of) **I had to try not to laugh with Izzy as it came on.

I grinned to myself and I started humming along to the words which I knew pretty well as my brother was the main singer in his band.

I should also tell you about my brother's band shouldn't I? Jon is the lead singer and he will occasionally play the piano if the song needs one. Then there is Magnus Bane who looks pretty much like a gay, glittery Sonic the Hedgehog who plays the main guitar. Next it is Will who has longish blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, Will plays the bass guitar. And finally Ragnor Fell who has dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He plays the drum kit.

I could feel eyes watching me and I was hoping it wasn't Izzy so I glanced around at Jace who looked away from me guiltily and I said "Are you wondering why I know all of the lyrics to this song?"

Jace looked back at me again and said "It is one question that is in my mind yes."

I smiled and said "I thought so."

Jace nodded and looked away and asked "And are you going to tell me why you know all the lyrics?"

I smiled and said "Nope."

Jace stared at me and said "That's not fair!"

I answered him with "Life isn't fair."

Jace asked lightly "Why don't you live with your dad?" I froze.

Technically I lived with my dad before I went to my first foster home but he used to abuse and beat me and Jon up so we ran away to the police and he was now in prison, and yes that means I've lived with eight families not seven but I've never told anyone about my father because most hate me for being with seven different families and eight will only make it even worse.

So instead I said "How is that your business?"

Jace studied me curiously and said "It's not; I just want to know about your father because you've never mentioned him before."

I looked away and said "I don't particularly like my father so I don't talk about him much."

Izzy then said "You hate your father but what about your mother? Why are you fostered?"

I looked out of my window and said "My mother is now dead."

Even Jace fell silent which made me curious but I never took my gaze off the window.

Izzy then said "I'm sorry Clary; I didn't mean to bring that up."

I looked at her and said "It's fine, not many people know and most assume that my mother signed me up for adoption and the families all put me back again because they hated me or I did something wrong. But really my life is nothing like that; even though that sounds a lot simpler than what it is but now is not the time for me to spill my darkest secrets out."

Jace stared at me unbelievably and I said "You thought exactly what I just said didn't happen was actually what happened to me didn't you?"

Jace just looked away from me embarrassed and I said "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else this, only me, Jon, Jon's band mates, Simon and you two know so far. And I want to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can."

Jace nodded and I went back to looking outside and I saw that we were practically at the house.

Most people think I'm weird for not calling the prior house my home but to be honest the only home I've ever had disappeared when I was seven which I can't really remember so to be honest it's basically like I've never had a home.

We pulled into the large driveway and I got my keys out ready to unlock my door.

As I did I could hear Jace and Izzy talking to each other in hushed whispers but I ignored them until we went inside and I smiled at both of them and said "I guess you know your way to Caleb's room Jace and Izzy I'll give you a tour if you want."

Izzy grinned and said "Okay."

Jace looked at me and said "2nd floor the third on the left right?"

I nodded and Jace soon disappeared upstairs and I grinned at Izzy and said "Let's start the tour then Miss Lightwood."

Izzy laughed and said "Oh yes please Miss Fray."

As we went around the massive house we talked a little about each other again but most of it was me pointing out rooms and us looking into them and Izzy was mostly saying "Wow I love…"

We finally finished the whole four floors of the house and we went back to our second floor with the bedrooms on it.

I walked down the small, dark corridor and pushed my door open which made it look very gothic with the poorly lit room and the black walls.

Izzy smiled at the room and saw my sketchpads lying in a pile on my bed.

Izzy asked me lightly "Can I look through your sketchpads."

I went over to the pile and gave her most of them which showed her my fictional and real life photos but not my personal diary one.

Izzy picked up my fictional one first and flicked through it whilst I cleared up some clothes and books off the wooden floor.

By the time I had reordered my books Izzy was down to my last one which had all of my photos of me and my families in it.

I sat next to her and watched how she studied the one of me, my birth mum and Jon in central park all laughing and smiling at the camera for the photo.

Izzy looked up and asked "Is that your mum?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, most people say that I look like her but I think that she is a lot prettier than me."

Izzy shook her head and said "You downgrade yourself too much."

I rolled my eyes and said "Like the sluts upgrade themselves."

Izzy and I burst into laughter and then Tris, Kaelie and Seelie walked through the door and looked at us as though we were crazy which just made us crack up even more before leaving my room again muttering a few words like "Goths these days, or so nerdy." It obviously made me and Izzy lay on my bed crying with laughter again for the second time today.

Izzy soon left for her dinner with both of us still chortling at what happened.

I walked back past the lounge where the sluts and players were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare.

I hated that game, if I chose truth I got the screwed up ones like who do you want to have sex with in the room (Which is completely gross) and if I chose a dare then I have to either do something like kiss the ugliest boy in the room or take off a piece of clothing.

I think that this game was going too far really considering the sluts kept pretending to be grossed out and Kaelie was practically in her underwear with no top, no skirt/shorts and only underwear and some tights were on and I could only think about what's going to happen soon.

I walked through to the kitchen and grabbed myself my mug which Jon had got me which had a skull with a bullet hole in his head and he was saying "I thought I was titanium", (Yes I found that hilarious when we had seen it in a shop and then Jon got it for me for that Christmas and also a chocolate dildo which was really hard to eat when I was in front of someone, especially a stranger.) and I got myself a cup of coffee.

Whilst waiting for my coffee to be ready I grabbed and minute heated popcorn bag which was full of popcorn (Not someone's sick or rabbit droppings *cough cough Jonathan cough cough* and i was so amazing that I cooked it in 58 seconds instead of one minute. (That's a joke between me and Jon but that story will be for another day.) And I poured the popcorn into the bowl before retrieving my already made coffee and walked back into the living room again.

I had hoped to go back out unnoticed but no Kaelie and Seelie had to notice me and I heard Kaelie say "Where are you going with them Clary?" and drawing everyone's attention on me.

I turned to face them and I said "Why do you care Kaelie?"

Kaelie snorted and said "I don't but I'm allowed to ask aren't I?"

I said "You tell me, I made no decisions in American laws you know."

Kaelie looked at me confused but Seelie snapped "Don't be sarcastic Clarissa."

I could feel my anger rising inside of me as I asked "What if I want to be sarcastic Seelie?"

Seelie answered "No one likes sarcasm Clarissa."

I said quietly "Prove it then."

Seelie said "What?!"

I repeated my answer louder "Prove it then."

Seelie glared at me and said "No."

I shot back "Then don't say everyone then."

I walked out of the room and into my own room. It was too dark in there but no way in hell was I going to sit somewhere near them people.

I sighed and then got my IPod and plugged it in and set it onto shuffle so I now blasted Crush Crush Crush by Paramore into my eardrums at full blast.

It sounded slightly weird until I realised that it was one of the songs that my brother had made me sing a cover with them to and it was me singing.

I set it back to the start and listened to the all too familiar lyrics again.

"_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_You're keeping them here and it makes no sense at all"_

I didn't sound too bad actually well for me anyway.

"_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Yeah little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies"_

That's probably one of my favourite parts of this song.

"_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, I was just counting on_

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this"_

I was now humming along with the lyrics

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute"_

I was mouthing the words now.

"_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Yeah little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies"_

"_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now"_

I almost could remember singing this next to Jon because I messed around by head banging and dancing whilst singing too.

"_Rock and roll, baby, don't you know_

_That we're all alone now? I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, honey, don't you know, baby_

_We're all alone now? I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby_

_We're all alone now? Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, no!"_

You could now hear Jon almost laughing at our success of that song.

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two, I was just counting on_

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than, more than this, oh"_

I smiled to myself at the memory of that day, basically me and Jon's band had done random covers in Magnus' recording studio for most of the day and then we went to Taki's which is an amazing restaurant for dinner.

I lost my smile when I realised that Jon was still on the Palm Coast in Florida with his band at Divergent College.

I missed him a lot more than I would ever admit to anyone even Jon or myself.

Jon was always the one person who I could talk to about annoying sluts and dickhead idiots but we also had so many funny moments in our lives together that it is almost weird not to hear his laugh every day.

I listened to about another twenty odd songs before turning my IPod off and starting to draw my favourite manga character which is L from Death Note.

Other than his left knee he looked pretty amazing, but I think that's because I have drawn him way to many times before hand. I started to spray my picture with hairspray so it would smudge if someone touched it.

I heard Natalie soon yell out "Diner's ready guys."

I groaned and I could hear everyone talking and laughing with each other. Brilliant, I'll be the odd one out again.

I commanded myself to go get my plate, then eat in silence and then leave again. Never going to talk and never going to pay any attention to them.

I walked into the dining room and smiled at Natalie and Andrew as I sat down.

I almost groaned at that we had some nicely cooked spaghetti bolognaise for tea. I liked it but I couldn't eat too much of it before I felt sick.

I sat in my seat next to Jace and Caleb which I had apparently been reserved for whilst I was getting to the room.

I started to pick at my food and after about half of my proportion I felt sick and slightly faint again so I placed my knife and fork down as gently as I could and tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible.

Jace obviously being Jace noticed that I was trying to hide myself away and he asked me "Did you have a good day Clary?"

I could feel near enough everyone's stares on me and Jace so I forced a smile onto my face and said "It was okay thanks. What about yours?" inside my head though I was practically screaming I don't give a shit in the world what happened in your day today but I am trying to seem pleasant.

Jace obviously either didn't get my message so he started explaining to everyone how good his day was.

Finally when everyone had stopped eating, I felt really embarrassed because everyone had eaten everything off of their plates but mine was still half full or half empty, whichever way you want to look at it.

I glanced at Andrew desperately who somehow read my message and said "Clary, why don't you take the dishes out tonight?"

I smiled at him gratefully and said "Okay."

I jumped up instantly and grabbed mine, Caleb's and Jace's plate to start off with and hurried into the kitchen which then I was bombarded by Samson who was trying to get attention and then the food.

After all of the plates were in the dishwasher I turned around and saw that Samson had already picked up his half destroyed, flattened football and was creeping towards me hopefully.

I smiled and made to grab his football which made him run backwards into dining room which I then had to follow him in there to try and get him back into the kitchen.

Everyone was looking at me as I tried to wrestle the football out of my dog's tight grip and I soon managed to get it off him after at least two attempts.

My dog barked at me when I held it as high as I could and I ordered "Sit down."

My dog almost eye rolled at me as he sat on the floor and gave me a look reading no can I have it?

I smiled and threw it at the dog and watched him catch it in his mouth and then he pranced about with it in his mouth.

I shook my head and left the room with my dog's pair of big brown eyes staring after me.

About an hour later of reading Tris came into my room and said "Can you shut my dog up."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Ask Caleb! And your dog?"

Tris glared at me and said "Yes Samson is my dog. And he won't shut up for Caleb either."

I just said "I never knew you had a dog Tris, I thought you had a bunny rabbit."

Tris glared at me and said "Don't make me say please."

I pointed out "You just did."

Tris glared at me and said "Please?"

I sighed and followed Tris into the lounge where they had a movie on pause.

As soon as Samson saw me he barked and jumped at me. I don't know if anyone's ever had a heavy Labrador jump at them before but if you have, well you know what it feels like.

My dog knocked me to the floor and pinned me down and started to lick my face.

I commanded him "Samson off!"

My dog jumped off me and then went to bark but I quickly said "Samson shut it."

My dog panted and I told him off "Samson you have to listen to Tris and Caleb."

My dog lowered his head but as I looked up he sneaked up to one of my hands and rubbed his head against it.

I said to Tris "There you go. One quiet and happy dog."

Tris glared at me as I went to wash the drool and slobber off my face.

When I went back into the lounge Tris looked at me and said "Thank you for getting my dog to shut up."

I raised my eyebrow and asked "Your dog?"

Tris nodded and said "Now get back to your rabbit."

I smiled to myself as some of the others snickered and I said "Why of course I'll check on Bunniekins for you."

Tris asked "Bunniekins?"

I asked innocently "Isn't that what your rabbits called? Well that's what I hear you call your rabbit anyway."

Tris blushed and as Kaelie went to stroke Samson he growled at her and ran back behind me still growling.

Yeah, you could tell that he was my dog. And I now loved him twice as much then before.

Anyway I stroked his dark golden fur and I cooed to him "Who's a good boy?"

My dog rested his head on my shoulder and let me give him a massive hug.

Tris went to stroke him too but he growled at her and stood next to me.

I smiled and said "You be a good boy for Trissy now won't you?"

My dog gave me an unimpressed look which made me laugh as I walked back into my room.

They all typically got drunk or they were high but I think drunk is the more likely option (Not that the high part would surprise me though).

So when I went out at half two in the morning most of them were passed out or getting to that stage anyway.

I muttered to myself "I need a sharpie really."

I heard someone snore quietly and I almost laughed as I realised that it was Seelie.

I went back into my room and came out with my sharpie pen packet and started to doodle all over their faces.

Especially Kaelie's, Seelie's, Jace's and Tobias'.

I giggled to myself again and I got myself a quick drink and I went back into my bedroom.

At ten o clock the next morning I heard everyone's shout of anger as they realised what I'd done to them.

They all were arguing and I had tried my best not to sit there laughing whilst eating my bowl of cereals earlier.

I also giggled as they tried to wash it off because I had managed to use my waterproof pens so no water could wash them off.

They all came into my room as I was reading The Last Stand of Dead Men by Derek Landy.

I glanced up from my book and said "Oh hey guys, I like your decorations. They look very- very you guys."

Jace scowled at me and said "You did this so don't bother asking who did it to us."

I said very straight faced "I know it was me, I do remember last night unlike you lot."

They all glared at me but I pulled my camera out and snapped a photo of them all glaring at me.

I got ones of them individually too.

I smiled and said "Thanks for the photos; I'm sure they'll be on Facebook soon."

Kaelie screamed out "If you even dare do that then I'll tell them your secret."

I raised my eyebrows and spread my hands into a shrug and said "Tell the whole room if you want to. Even though I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaelie looked around at everyone and then back at me and said "Your father he-…"

I tilted my head and interrupted her by saying "Thank you for that input and I may point out that I haven't done the photos yet."

Kaelie glared at me and said "You told me to tell you the secret."

I smiled and said "And that was before I knew that it was about one of my dad's."

Kaelie gave me a strange look and said "Anyway I researched you and it said that your dad kicked you out of his house."

I heard everyone take a breath and I said "And where did you get this information from? Oh and which dad?"

Kaelie said "An official website and they said that his name was Val-.."

I then interrupted her by saying "Oh that dad."

Kaelie then sneered "Oh that dad? Is that all you've got? Why did he kick you out of his house Clary? It was because you weren't wanted was you? Your brother was loved but you weren't. You got revenge didn't you though? You -…"

I snapped at her "Get out of my room now."

Kaelie still said "You put him away in prison for stuff which no believed he did until you came along and proved it."

I couldn't be bothered to be nice enough to ask her again so I then picked her up easily and threw her outside of my door maybe slightly too hard but I didn't care about that at that precise moment so I turned to the others and snapped "Now you've had your show get out of this room before I do the same to you."

They all rushed out except from Caleb and Tris who both tried to apologise to me but I snapped at them "When I said get out I meant you two as well."

Tris then said "That wasn't meant to happen Clary; I'll talk to them if…"

I snapped again "Why didn't you talk to them before they said it then?"

Tris looked at me and I said "Just get out. Go comfort your dickheaded, arrogant, and ugly boyfriends and your slutty, stupid little, rich brats girlfriends and leave me alone."

The both left and slammed the door shut behind them.

I didn't move from the window until I heard everyone walking away again.

When I was sure that everyone had disappeared I sat down on my bed and started to cry silently.

Most of it had been true. Valentine was mine and Jon's birth father but he never knew me at birth. The first month or so was okay but after that he started to hit and abuse me for doing badly at school or answering a question wrongly. I knew that my father raped a lot of young girls too but I never said a word until I was twelve (Which was when I then moved to my foster families.) and I ran away and went to the police and told them everything about my dad and the girl and even me. The police had told me that I did a good thing to tell them but at the court trail when I said my statement and a few of the raped victims did as well and he was charged guilty before Valentine had left as I had exited at the same time he had grabbed my wrist and said "I will get you for that Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I will be the end of you one day. And to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." And then he was taken away to jail and he's still in there now which is lucky for me really.

I laid back on my bed and thought what a normal family would be like, a regular one not a posh rich one just a normal one.

It must be good to live in one like that, must be nice to have a family that you could love and trust properly. In mine it was only me, Jon and mum. And well mum's left us now so I miss her a lot too but not as much as Jon.

Jon is basically my closest friend and person I've ever had.

A knock on my door cut through my thoughts so I yelled out "Go away unless you're a serial killer who wants to take my life away from me, Isabelle Lightwood or Simon Lewis or my brother then any of you four can come in."

The door opened and both Izzy and Simon stood there looking at me and Izzy said "Well it's a good job that we both count as one each then."

I smiled at them and said "Yeah, I suppose it is."

I was already in my painting clothes and so were Izzy and Simon so we found some floor and furniture sheets to cover most things except the walls and ceiling.

I went out to the garage and gave Izzy and Simon a few pots of paint each and we all took the sponges up with us too.

I made the paint balloons last night and they surprisingly worked fairly well so I'd kept that idea and mixed it with the sponge idea.

I shut my door and pushed shuffle on my IPod so it blared out Raise your glass by Pink.

I picked up a blue balloon and said to both Izzy and Simon who were standing next to the wall "Think fast." And I lobbed it which made blue paint splatter on the wall and a few bits went on them.

They both laughed and we ended up having a paint fight which was even more fun than it would be if it was with Kaelie and Seelie.

Maia, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn showed up and joined in too which didn't really work but soon my walls were splattered with fresh paint.

We were soon all laughing at our paint covered selves and singing along with the music that was playing.

About halfway through Izzy said to me "I love what you did to them all by the way."

I grinned and said "Waterproof Sharpies."

Izzy grinned and I said "When we're clean, I'll show you the photos that I got."

Izzy grinned and we went back to our paint fight.

Once we ran out of our paint balloons we got sponges and dipped them in paint before lobbing them at the ceiling. Surprisingly it was pretty fun to do and we all were laughing at each other's faces when the sponge came at them.

After four hours of painting my room, I decided that it finally looked like a room where I would like and fit in at last.

The walls were now mostly splattered with different shades of blue, red, purple, greens. The ceiling had now got sponge patterns across it in the different shades of colours too.

I decided to get them a few drinks which were where we met Jace, Tobias, Caleb and Tris. They all studied me and my friends who were covered in different paints and I asked them jokingly "Anyone want a hug?"

Caleb grinned and said "I'm good thanks."

I grinned back and said "Surprise hug attack then." And I ran around to him and gave him a paint shaped me mark on his body.

Caleb just looked down at me and said "Wow! My life is so complete now."

I spat out some of my water choking on it and said "You're welcome Caleb."

Caleb laughed and said "Go get dressed Clary."

I laughed and said "Not until my friends are first."

That made Tris laugh and say "You watching them strip down then Fray?"

I smiled and said "Nope, your welcome to if you want to though."

Tris made a face and said "Gee thanks Red."

"You're welcome Barbie." We both smiled at each other and I told my friends "Lucky we have three bathrooms huh?"

My friends all laughed and we went and got changed into our original clothes.

We went back to the kitchen and I asked Caleb jokingly "I see you've changed too. I really liked that other top you was wearing."

Jace and Tobias laughed and Caleb just went along with the joke by saying "I know so did I but something small and red hugged me whilst she was covered in paint."

I looked at him sadly and said "How sad."

My friends then all went home except Izzy as Jace and Tobias were staying for another hour or so and she had to drive them to her house as Tobias lives next door.

We all were sitting in the lounge watching a The Lord of the Rings which was slightly embarrassing for me as I kept accidently talking along with the movie.

So I escaped the awkward moment by saying "Coffee anyone?"

Caleb, Tris, Izzy and Tobias held out their cups but Jace shook his head so I took all of the cups out into the kitchen and turned our older kettle on.

I heard Jace announce that he needed headache tablets and Caleb answers to him by telling him to ask me in the kitchen.

I heard the door shut quietly behind Jace as he asked "Where are they."

I automatically said "Cupboard next to your head third self on the left."

Jace rummaged around in the cupboard until he found them and asked "Any chance of some water?"

I nodded and grabbed a small glass and quickly filled it with some tap water for him.

He didn't say thanks but I didn't care really, I was wondering why he had only come when I had come into the kitchen.

I soon found out.

"Was what Kaelie said about you true?" He asked me sounding curious.

I looked at him quickly and said "Believe whatever you want, I don't particularly care."

Jace said "I want to believe the truth but I think that not many people know about that truth, do they Clarissa?"

I just asked him whilst staring out the window "None of your business what the truth is and if you're really that desperate then go on that god damn website and search it on there."

Jace said "It doesn't actually say too much on there about you as a person."

I raised my eyebrows and said "So what does it say?"

Jace said "Your name, date of birth, family and gender. That's pretty much it. Kaelie just researched your dad too."

I glared at the coffee cups and said "Well if you want to believe your skanky little slut of a girlfriend then go ahead and do just that."

Jace sighed and walked off leaving me in the kitchen alone.

Soon the film ended and everyone went home. I walked to my bedroom and went onto face time hoping to see Jon online.

As soon as I logged on I saw Jon's name and it read online so went to click on it but just before I did his name vanished to offline.

I sighed and logged out again. Only a day or so now until I see him next.

I started to doodle in my sketchpad and it turned out to be a pegehorn.

I rolled my eyes and shut the book up again before waiting for my paint to dry.

I checked on it every hour and after two times of checking it was finally dry.

I took off all of my paint proof sheets and started to move my furniture about making everything straight again.

I also got out a load of my unpacked moving boxes and I started to open them and slowly unpack everything from each box and finding them a place somewhere in my room.

Soon two out of the four walls were covered in either rock band or fandom posters.

I also put my photo of me, Jon and mum in silver photo frame and put it on my bedside table.

I found an older photo album from my mum's collection holding all of mine and Jon's baby photos up until I was about five years old.

I now think that this room is starting to feel like my home and a part of me for now at least.

I sighed and leaned back resting my head against the backboard of my bed and left myself thinking about all of the memories I held of me with my other foster families. None were amazing but it could have been worse I suppose.

I spent the rest of the day reading my manga collection again. And soon it was night again and tomorrow I can talk to Jon once again.

**AN: Well there was chapter 3 guys. It's pretty rubbish I know but I have so much homework and I needed to update the fan fiction so I just wrote this one fairly quickly. Please review and tell me what you think of it. So until next time guys its goodbye from me.**


	4. Sunday and Dinner with the Lightwoods

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews that some of you have written for me to read. Anyway here is Chapter 4 for all of you guys.**

**Clary's point of view: Sunday at 6:30.**

I quickly glanced at the time and logged onto my face time account and instantly Jon's face came up across my screen which made me smile. A proper one this time not a fake or forced one I used at most of the time, a true and genially happy smile.

Jon smiled back and said "Hey Ninja sis. How are you? Did you have any fights at school? Was school okay? How are the teachers? Are the lessons good?" How's the foster family? No bruises or cuts? You haven't got into any bad relationships or even a relationship have you? Have you made friend s which are good for you? Not the slut club right?"

I laughed as I heard Magnus' voice call to Jon "Jeez Jon let the girl have time to answer."

I then saw Jon sigh and say "Shut it Maggie. And answer them all Fireball."

I heard Magnus call "Let us all see her then Johnny boy."

Jon sighed and said "I'm plugging you into the TV okay?"

I said "Yeah okay."

My screen then flashed and then showed all of The Shadowhunters staring at me.

I grinned and said "Hey guys."

Will, Ragnor and Magnus all smiled and said "Hey Clary."

And Jon said "Okay answer my questions I asked you now."

I sighed and said "Keep your 'airnet on Jon."

I then said "Yes I'm fine. No I haven't had any fights or detentions at school yet. Schools fine and the teachers are pretty cool and the same with the lessons. The foster family's fine, I've even painted my own room with some help of my friends. No violent bruises or cuts at the moment or at least not from them or at school, they're just me being very Klutz. No I haven't got a boyfriend or a girlfriend before any of you ask. I've got my small group of friends who I have most of my lessons with. And I can reassure you that it is not the slut group which I am a part of."

Jon nodded in relief and he said "That's good, and you haven't killed anyone yet have you?"

I laughed and said "Wait let me think." I started to silently count on my fingers and I said "No I haven't even injured anyone physically or hopefully mentally either. Oh and your song absolutely rocks guys."

They all grinned and Jon asked "Have you told anyone about me being your brother?"

"Only my two amazing best friends who are called Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood. It's actually funny because all of the sluts keep saying that they'll marry one of you and I have to sit there and try not to laugh. We're still going away at Christmas right?"

Jon nodded and said "We might have to go to the studio a few times but other than that we're good to go. Oh and the boys will be staying in New York in the hut next to us okay?"

I smiled and said "Yay something to look forward to for once and that's fine, I haven't seen you guys in ages. What are you guys up to now then?"

Jon glanced at the others and then back at me and he said "We're going to be doing some radio interviews and can you listen to the one on Kerrang radio at eight o' clock please?"

I smiled and said "Sure and tonight right?"

Jon nodded and said "Okay Fireball, I'm going to have to leave now to get to the studios and stuff remember at eight okay?"

I smiled sadly and said "Yeah okay and I'll make sure that I'll listen to you guys. Next Sunday at the same time okay?"

Jon smiled sadly back and said "Yeah I can make that. See ya next week Delilah."

I smiled and said "Bye BB."

Then the screen turned black and they all disappeared.

I sighed and thought to myself I wish I was there with them. I wanted to stay but I know that I would only make their life more difficult to handle if I did so I can't.

**Time travel to 8:00**

I glanced at my clock and saw it was about eight so I tuned into Kerrang radio and I heard the presenter say "-but now we have The Shadowhunters live in the studio! Hey boys."

I smiled as I heard their voices all say "Hey Dan."

They all chattered about other stuff for a while and then Dan said "So you have a one off song to perform before your number one hit Dance, dance right?"

Jon's voice the said "Yes we do. This one is called Hey there Delilah and it's based off someone who means a lot to me mostly but the boys all adore her too."

I waited for them to get ready and then the song played.

"_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true"_

I smiled as I thought of the many times my brother had joked around telling me that I was bright and not just with my brain but my hair too.

"_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side"_

I listened carefully to the lyrics. I loved hearing Jon sing; it reminded me of when my mum found out he liked music and that it was his 'artistic' side of it. He hadn't been that good then but now he was amazing and I knew that mum would be so proud of him now.

"_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl; someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good; we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good"_

I lay there smiling at the radio listening to the song. I almost wanted to be in the studio with them singing along with them too.

"_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me"_

I frowned and wondered how familiar it sounded but how strange it was to listen to something that could easily apply to me and him as a brother and sister.

"_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way"_

I could almost listen to Jon's voice all day. He could sing most kind of music genres which made him even more awesome as a brother.

"_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you"_

I smiled but soon I lost it as I realised that it was about me. He was about 1000 miles away from me here in New York. He had always called me bright and he knew that I was more alone then I've ever been here. That would also explain why he had wanted me to listen to this because it was a one off performance too.

"_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me."_

I laughed at the thought of girls all fawning over the radio thinking that he was singing about them.

The presenter then spoke to them again for another ten minutes before they performed their number one hit single Dance, Dance.

"_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tongue"_

I hummed with the words and I could almost remember the day when Jon had wrote this song but I had helped a bit like the dance, dance part which would get caught in everyone's head.

"_Weighed down with words_

_Too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's, "It can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "No one should ever feel like"_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just_

_Before you're found out_

_Drink up, its last call, last resort_

_But only the first mistake and_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me"_

I was singing along with the tune of the music like I had done so many times whilst recording the song but then I had to end up banned whilst it was officially recording.

"_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress_

_(Mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you_

_Crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead"_

I almost wanted to do the usual head bang which I always did to their rock songs.

"_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_(Way they'd love)_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_(Way they'd love)_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance"_

I laughed as the song ended and they now were talking to the presenter again.

The presenter was saying "So guys why don't you tell your fans a bit about yourself? How about you go first Jonathan?"

Jon had a smiley tone of voice as he said "My name is Jonathan Fray, I am now coming up to my nineteenth birthday which is on the 23rd of December."

Magnus' voice said "That's not for another three months Jonathan."

Jon laughed and said "Hush you."

The presenter laughed along with the band even though he probably didn't get their joke. They said hush you instead of shut up when they had first formed because I had been about fourteen and they thought it inappropriate to swear in front of me so they had all said hush you instead.

Then the presenter said "Okay Magnus how about you next?"

They all talked to him and then after they said a little bit about themselves the presenter said "Okay some of your fans have sent in questions for you to answer."

They all said "Okay."

The presenter then said "Do any of you have any siblings?"

Will said "Yes I have an older sister called Cara who is 22 now."

Manus and Ragnor both said "No."

And Jon who spoke last said "Yes I have a younger sister who is sixteen."

I breathed in sharply but I knew that most people won't suspect it would be me.

**(AN: From now on the presenter is going to be written in Italic.)**

"_What is your sister's name Jonathan?"_

Jon hesitated before saying "Her name is Clarissa and she means hell of a lot to me."

Well hopefully most people won't notice that it's me.

"_That's very sweet of you to say that and now for another question. What is the funniest thing you have done in your childhood?"_

I didn't really listen to anyone else's answer except Jon's which was "Um probably one of my absolute favourites was when me and my sister decided to help our mum paint our new apartment. I was probably about seven maybe eight and my sister was either five or six and we both were painting our shared room which turned out pretty fun. After we'd finished I snuck up behind my sister and tipped the rest of the paint tub over her head soaking her in blue paint. She got me back a little later with her pink paint she was using and at the end we both had a paint fight in our room so we were drenched in paint instead."

The presenter man laughed and said _"That sounds like fun. And now the fans want to as you Jon, is you sister hot?"_

I laughed as I imagined Jon's face. He was always so over protective about me and now he was being asked if I was hot. It just cracked me up thinking about it.

Jon then stuttered out "Umm… I don't really know considering I've never looked at her in any other way other than a brotherly way so I'll ask my band mates to decide on that one."

I was laughing so much but I stopped to hear what the others would say.

Magnus said "Um she's kind of like a sister to me too so I'm not completely sure how to answer that either. But I suppose she probably is if only she added on more glitter to her outfits."

Ragnor said "Mine's pretty much the same as Magnus really except the glitter part. I don't think that the glitter is particularly suits her. "

Will was obviously considering his chances and he eventually said "I suppose she is pretty hot looking, she's not like an average looking girl like with makeup caking her face and she doesn't wear short skirts or dresses just to impress people but if you look at her properly she's probably fairly hot."

Jon asked sounding slightly protective over me "Do you like my sister there Will?"

Will said defensively "No, I was answering the question like Magnus and Ragnor did."

Jon laughed and teased "Are you sure Will?"

Will was probably blushing now as he said "I'm sure that I don't want to date your sister."

I wondered how this was suddenly about me again.

"_Another question has now come up. It says to Jonathan is your sister a good singer like you and if so will she be recording any songs to go on your albums in the future?"_

Jon answered with "Yeah my sis is amazing at singing and you'll have to ask her about the recording because she has done a few cover songs with us but they were only practices really."

"_Well now folks that's all we have time for with the boys for now."_

The boys all said "Bye to everyone who's listening."

Jon then added "And Fireball get online to MSN now I want to talk to you as soon as we get back."

I laughed and logged onto my msn account and after about half an hour a conversation popped up between me, Jon, Magnus and Will.

**JonFrayRules: Hey Fireball, you like the show?**

**SparklyBane: Yeah Clary did ya like it?**

**Willtheawsomebassplayer: Give the girl time to answer guys!**

**Me: Yeah guys give me some time to answer! And yeah it was awesome and don't worry Will I won't tell anyone ;)**

**JonFrayRules: Did you like our song we wrote for you? And lol Will, been caught out now.**

**SparklyBane: Caught you there Will.**

**Willtheawsomebassplayer: Shut it guys. And I don't like you like that Clary!**

**Me: Yeah it was so good that I might have to laugh tomorrow when the sluts say that they want to marry one of you. And to Will that's good because no offense but you're basically my brother.**

**JonFrayRules: As if Will! And thanks Clary."**

**Me: No problem BB, you have your ninja certificates yet?**

**JonFrayRules: Not yet but they will come one day I swear.**

**SparklyBane: As if Johnny Boy, anyway we all need to get to bed for tomorrow we have college and poor Clary has school so night everyone.**

**Willtheawsomebassplayer: Night guys!**

**JonFrayRules: Night Clary and the others.**

**Me: Night.**

I signed off and took Maggie's advice and went to bed.

**The next day (Monday): At the end of the school day**

School has been so hectic today. Everyone is talking about who this 'Delilah' girl that The Shadowhunters based their song off or how cute it was that Jonathan Fray cared for his little sister and if she would ever record songs with them. Also I have had an 'accidental' punch in the shoulder by one of Caleb's friends called Sebastian Verlac on the way to biology. I can feel a bruise swelling up already but I took no notice of it because after living with Valentine for a while you get used to the pain that rushes through your body when you hit or get beaten up by someone or something.

What made my life funnier was that no one except Izzy and Si had made the connection between me and Jon yet. I mean how stupid are they? He even announced my name live on a radio station. But apparently no one had thought that small, innocent, weak looking; ugly, fostered Clary Fray was at all related to big, beautiful, lead singer Jonathan Fray.

Now I had to go to Izzy's house and meet her family. How fun does that sound? Yeah not very is the answer because I am fairly socially awkward and also I have to pretend to be nice to Jace Herondale.

I waited with Izzy and Simon again for Jace and Becca to come over to us.

Izzy was watching them and she finally said "Why can't Jace ever get a decent girlfriend?"

I looked at them and saw that Jace was snogging Tris.

Not a very pleasant sight. Especially as I have to sit next to Jace in a load of classes and I have to actually live with Tris.

I turned away from that sight and said "All of a sudden I feel very sick and like I want to throw up."

Simon laughed and Izzy smiled and yelled at Jace "Hey Herondale; get a fucking room if you want to snog someone's face off!"

I smiled and Jace and Tris broke apart and Jace yelled back to Izzy "Why is your mind to innocent and pure?"

Tris then said "I doubt that."

Izzy's eyes filled with tears and she opened her car door and slammed it behind her before locking the doors leaving her in the car alone.

I looked back at Tris and snapped "Well done Tris!"

Tris glared at me and said "Not my fault she fucks a load of boys. She only does it to get attention from other people because she's a nobody without the attention."

I wanted to punch Tris in the face when she said that. Jace joined that list when he laughed at her comment so I said "Like you haven't done the same Beatrice!"

Tris snarled at me and stormed over to me and tried to tower over me as she stood a few inches away from me.

She then snarled "I told you that I'll punch you if you called me that Clarissa!"

I narrowed my eyes and I said "And I said that I'd like to see you try."

Tris growled and swung her fist at me.

I grinned and simply ducked and brought one of mine into her stomach.

She gasped before doubling over which let me knock her legs out from underneath her so she was sprawled across the floor.

I stood over her and said "If you take away your killer high heeled shoes, your slutty clothes, and that makeup and you mess up your perfect hair and tan. Then who are you? Izzy may have done them things to get attention but what about you? You bully and look over other people who are normal, you fight them and dress yourself differently to prove you're not one of them but underneath all of that fake stuff are you really that different from everyone else? You need to accept people for who they really are because nine out of ten times they have a reason for acting like they do. But you popular people are fake, nothing more nothing less, just completely fake."

Tris looked up at me and said "Why should I listen to you? You're all nerdy and goth like with the skulls and books."

I lent close to her ear and I said "You don't know the first thing about me Beatrice Prior, all you know is that I'm fostered and that I have no interest in being a slut. Other than that you have no idea about who I really am."

I stood up straight and I walked to the other side of the car and I said softly to Izzy "Izzy its okay, no one's going to laugh at you now. Just unlock the car and let me in and we can go back to your house okay?"

Slowly Izzy pressed the unlock button and the doors all clicked again so I moved around to the passenger seat and opened the door and climbing in.

Izzy sniffled and asked slightly muffled "Is Jace in here yet?"

The door then opened and Jace climbed into the back and said "Now I am."

Izzy looked at me through her fingers and asked "Is anyone watching?"

I said softly "Not that many, you can ignore all of those people though."

Izzy slowly removed her hands from her face which looked a bit of a mess because she had tears of mascara streaming down her cheeks and she asked "Do you have a tissue Clary?"

I nodded and handed her a pack of them.

Izzy smiled and said "You're a good friend Clary."

I smiled but said nothing as I was rummaging around in Izzy's bag for some spare mascara for her to put on.

Jace then said "Where did you learn to be so violent Red?"

I looked back and said "Did it surprise you?"

Jace frowned and said "Well I definitely didn't expect you to be able to punch people that hard, even though it probably wasn't really."

I asked him angrily at his judgement "Do you really want to find out?"

Jace answered hurriedly "No but…"

I shot him a glare which shut him up instantly as I handed Izzy some mascara.

We sat there in silence as Izzy put her makeup back on and she then said "Okay let's go."

I smiled and said "Take it away my friend."

Izzy sped off and we finally stopped outside a massive house. It was practically twice the size of the Prior house.

I studied it and I asked "Is this your house?"

Izzy smiled and said "Yep, it's my lovely house with my not so lovely relatives inside of it." She pulled up into the drive and parked the car.

We all clambered out of the black car and I looked around at the small marigolds decorating the front garden.

We all entered the house and whilst Izzy and Jace were yelling to their mum I looked around the hallway and took in all of the photos lining the walls.

Some were of Izzy and a similar looking boy but with bright ink blue eyes. A few had Jace in it and others had a small boy about who had the dark hair but he had very dark brown eyes instead. Some had a man with the hair and Izzy's eyes and a woman with dark hair and the oldest looking boy's eyes.

They all looked genially happy and like they cared about each other in every photo there was on the wall.

Jace saw me looking and said "Our mum likes to embarrass all of us with these photos."

I looked at him quickly and I said "My birth mother did the same except she had a whole wall made into a collage of them."

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and the woman appeared.

She smiled down at Izzy and Jace before wrapping them in a hug and asked Izzy "Is that your friend Isabelle?"

Izzy grinned and came over to me with her mum following her and she said "Yes mum this is Clarissa Fray, Clary this is my mu Maryse Lightwood."

I smiled and said "Hey Mrs-"

"Please call me Maryse Clary." She said cutting across me.

I smiled and said "Okay and you can call me Clary if you want."

Maryse smiled and said "Okay then Clary, I suppose that I'll introduce you to the family shall I?"

Maryse then disappeared into the room at the end or the hallway and we all followed her.

Jace then jumped on the couch next to a tall dark haired boy with blue eyes who looked up at me and asked "Are you Iz's friend?"

I nodded and glanced quickly at Izzy to silently ask her 'Did you tell everyone about me?'

The boy then held out his hand to me and said "I'm Alexander Lightwood. But I prefer Alec if you don't mind."

I took his hand whilst saying "Clarissa Fray but I prefer Clary if you don't mind yourself Alec."

Alec studied me almost wearily and he asked "Well Clary, you live with the Priors right?"

I nodded and said "At the moment yes."

Alec sneered "They're all dicks or sluts mostly."

I grinned and said "At last, someone actually agrees with me."

Alec raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing.

A small voice from behind me then said "Are you Clarissa Fray?"

I looked around and saw the younger boy staring at me through some glasses and clutching a comic book to his chest.

I answered carefully "Yes."

The boy took a step towards me and he said "I'm Max."

I smiled at him and said "Nice to meet you Max."

Max walked to the couch and sat next to Jace and laughed at Jace's joke.

I studied the book he was holding and I asked quietly "Is that a manga comic book you have there?"

Max looked at me and nodded before shyly saying "Do you read them too?"

I said "I used to love them so I have the whole collection of them."

Max's eyes lit up and he asked me "Have you read all of them?"

I shrugged and said "Most of them."

Jace and Alec were staring at me as though wondering what I'd look like as a kid reading manga and other stuff.

I thought back and said "L from Death Note."

Max grinned and he exclaimed excitedly "Me too. He's pretty awesome isn't he?"

I nodded and said "Agreed."

Izzy then said "Hey Clary we're going upstairs now."

I nodded and said to Max "It's nice to meet you Max."

Max grinned and said "I like your hair by the way, it's very pretty."

I smiled and said "Thanks Max."

I then was dragged from the room by Izzy as she said to Max "Say bye to Clary Max, she's going to come to my room and you can talk to her at dinner."

Max sighed and nodded and went to read his book and I smiled politely at Jace and Alec before disappearing up the stairs by Izzy dragging me.

Izzy showed me around the house and then led me into her room which was purple with gold sponge marks all over the walls and clothes strewn all over the floor.

I saw two dogs curled up on her bed and they saw Izzy and she fussed them fondly, laughing as they licked her hands. They both spotted me and attacked me with sniffs and kisses too.

I fussed them both too and they soon went back to sleep on Izzy's bed again.

Izzy smiled apologetically at me and said "Sorry about them two, they're always like that."

I laughed and said "No problem, my dog is the same."

Izzy grinned and we both talked about other stuff like clothes and TV shows.

Maryse soon called up the stairs "Dinner's ready!"

We both went downstairs and everyone was at the table waiting for us.

Me and Izzy then slid into the two spare seats. She was next to her mum and Alec and I was next to Max and Jace.

The oldest man then smiled at me and said "Hello, you must be Clary. I'm Robert."

I smiled and said back "Hello."

I ate most of the dinner before feeling faint and sick again and left the rest.

Maryse asked me when she saw my quarter full plate "Have you had enough dear?"

I looked up and said "Yeah thanks, it was really nice too."

Maryse smiled at me and said "Anytime Clary."

Robert then asked me "You live with the Priors right?"

I nodded and asked "Are you going to tell me how much of them are actually idiots and they just look pretty and fake?"

Robert smiled looking slightly ashamed and said "Well along the lines probably yes."

I smiled and said "It doesn't offend me if you think that. They are exactly that really."

Robert smiled and said "You don't count yourself as one of them then?"

I considered it before saying "Not really. I've been in quite a few foster homes so I haven't really had a proper home since I was seven."

Most people avoided my gaze or gave me a look of sympathy when I said that.

Max asked me "How many homes have you actually been in?"

I looked at him and said "Quite a few."

Max pestered me by asking "The exact number please?"

I looked away and I asked "Do you count my mum's house as one?"

Max nodded eagerly so I looked at the table and I said "I've been in eight homes already counting the on I'm in now."

Alec looked at me and asked "Why eight? Why do you have so many?"

I shrugged and said "Most people take girls for granted and I rebelled against their rules for girls so they either kicked me out or they were arrested."

Alec asked me confusedly "Why were they arrested?"

I looked up and I answered "The answer to that question is not something I like to repeat out loud let alone at a dinner table."

Max looked at me confused and he asked "Is it because I'm too young?"

I shook my head and said "No, I just don't think that it's very appropriate to announce whilst at a dinner table just after we've had food."

Max nodded and went back to his plate of food.

Alec was staring at me curiously and so was Jace.

Whereas Izzy, Maryse and Robert had probably guessed what had happened and they were giving me a look of sympathy.

My phone then blasted out the Doctor Who theme tune and I knew that it was automatically my brother.

I pulled my phone out and I glanced down at my text it read 'Hey Fireball. We need your opinion on something. Get back to me as soon as possible'

I frowned at the phone but I quickly shut the phone down so it didn't look that suspicious.

Max then asked "Do you have any siblings Clary?"

I nodded and said "An older brother, he's at college now."

Max asked me "What's his name?"

I answered honestly "Jonathan."

Jace's eyes grew wide and he asked "Jonathan? As in Jonathan Fray from The Shadowhunters?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and said "Yes that is my brother's band."

"And you're his sister? As in you share the same mum and dad?"

I looked at him strangely and said "Yes we are brother and sister and we both have the same mum and dad."

Jace gave me a confused look and Izzy grinned and Jace said to her "You knew that they were related?"

Izzy grinned and said "Yep, that's why I was laughing so much in that P.E lesson because all of the sluts at school were saying that they were going to marry Jonathan Fray which happens to be my best friend's brother."

Jace glared at me and asked fake offended "You never told me?"

I smiled and said "Nope. Also does that explain when you asked me if I wanted to marry him that's why I said no? I'm not a keen fan of incest you know."

Izzy laughed and so did everyone else except Jace.

Jace just said "Is that why you look so amused when your sister and her group all say they want to marry him and his band mates?"

I grinned and said "Yep, especially Magnus as he's gay- oh wait no wait a second."

I scrolled through mine and his text messages and found the right one "He claims that he is a freewheeling bisexual." I corrected myself.

Max asked me "What does freewheeling mean?"

Everyone laughed and I even had to try not to laugh as I said "Um don't worry Max, you'll find out soon enough."

Max smiled and said "Is it like Jace and he moves from one person to another? Except he does it with both boys and girls."

I admitted "Yeah pretty much."

Jace glared at me and said "Thanks Clary, now he's going to announce to his friends tomorrow that I'm freewheeling."

I shrugged and said "Well its true isn't it?"

Jace scowled but didn't say anything to me.

I then got another text by Jon reading 'When I said as soon as possible, I do actually mean as soon as possible Fireball!'

I sighed and texted back 'I'm with a friend.'

He instantly texted back 'Damn you ninja, we need your help.'

'What for?'

'Well ring me and I'll tell you.'

'Nah, too much effort.'

I could almost tell that Jon would sigh at that so I put my phone away and saw that everyone was looking at me and Izzy asked "Who was that texting you?"

"My brother. Why?" I answered feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's stares on me.

Izzy smiled and said "Just curious."

I was about to say something when my phone started to ring again so I got it out and saw that Jon was calling me I answered and asked "What?"

"Hello to you to sis." Jon's voice said happily.

"I'm at my friend's house, even better I'm at the dinner table."

Jon scolded me "No answering your phone at the table Clarissa."

I sighed and said "You rung me Jonathan and you would have done something dramatic if I hadn't picked up. What do you want?"

Jon said back "Touché and I need your help."

"What with now?"

"I need you to draw the band a logo."

I rolled my eyes and asked "You rung me just to tell me that I have to draw your logo?"

Jon thought about it before saying "Yep, pretty much."

I sighed and said "Fine, I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Yes! Thanks Ninja Fireball. You're the best sister in the world."

I sighed and said "Whatever Jon, is that all?"

"You could cook for us but I think that that might be too much to ask for right?"

"Yeah, I can't go to Florida everyday just to cook for you Jonathan." I said which made Izzy smile and Jace try not to laugh.

Jon asked me "Can I talk to your friends?"

"No! You're not talking to my friends Jonathan Fray."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Why so you can chat them up? I don't think so Jonathan. So no."

"I'll set you up with Will if you let me talk to them."

"Urgh why would I want that to happen? And No!"

"Okay wots of huggles and kissys for Cwaissa!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever, bye!"

He just got in a faint "Bye NF!"

I rolled my eyes and slid my phone into my pocket and Maryse smiled and said "So you're going to draw their logo then?"

I nodded and said "I owe him for a lot of things and also music is his 'artistic' side where as mine is drawing."

Maryse smiled and said "Well music is art in word form I suppose. Who's in his band then?"

I told her "Um well there's my brother who's the lead singer and he can play the piano and the guitar too. Magnus who plays the guitar all the time. Will who plays the bass guitar and Ragnor who plays the drum."

Maryse smiled and said "They had an interview on the radio didn't they?"

I nodded and said "Yeah um Kerrang it was."

Jace said "Didn't Jon say that you recorded some songs with him?"

I nodded and said "In the summer holidays before I moved back to New York we stayed at Magnus' house for a while and he has his own small recording studio where they used to practise their songs and I helped them write and record a few of them with them."

Jace gawped at me along with Alec whereas Robert and Maryse were cleaning the table and Izzy and Max were grinning at me.

I raised my eyebrows and asked "Could you please stop staring at me like that, it's kind of weird and starting to freak me out slightly."

Izzy said "Yeah Jace otherwise she'll find out your big secret."

Jace snapped out and said "You dare Isabelle Lightwood and I'll make your life at school even worse than it already is."

Izzy snapped back "Haven't you already tried to do the worst?"

Jace looked half shocked and half hurt as Izzy stood up and said "Come on Clary, I better drop you off home."

I jumped out of my chair and said "Bye guys."

I poked my head into the kitchen and said to Maryse and Robert "I've got to go now and thank you for dinner."

Maryse smiled and said "Not a problem Clary. Your welcome here at any time."

I smiled politely and I followed Izzy out of the house and into the car.

Izzy sped off into the darkness and I said "What did the sluts actually do to you Iz?"

Izzy's hand jerked to one side throwing both of us to the left hand side but she quickly pushed back to the right so we kept in our lane.

Izzy said quietly "I used to be half of their friends but I ended up in bed with one of Kaelie's boyfriends and she spread rumours around about me like how I slept with every boy in my path and how my brother was gay and my little brother is nerdy and my family are kind of broken. I ended up being down casted as everyone believed all of them rumours even Jace and Alec did at some point so I had no friends even the new people heard about me and kept their distance except you Clary. You have been the only person to come up to me since that day five years ago and you're the only one who has bothered talking and trying to be someone I can trust. There's something different about you Clary, I don't know what it is except that it's something that you have been taught and you still think of it."

I felt really sorry for her but I know how it felt to have everyone give you looks of sympathy and it can be really annoying so I knew better than to say I'm sorry or something like that.

Izzy then asked "When you said earlier to Alec about your families being arrested and you said that it's not something to repeat at a dinner table what did you mean?"

I looked out the window at the big city and I answered "I told you that they thought that girls should be underneath boys. A few of them were violent and abusive, verbally and physically. Most think that physical is the worst type of abuse but when you've had most types of it then you realise that verbal is pretty horrible too."

Izzy glanced at me and asked "Did you ever live with your dad?"

I nodded and said "From seven to twelve years old I lived with him. He never knew me so he only loved Jon really. After a while he abused me and I saw him hurt and rape other young girls, I never said a word to anyone because my father told me that he would kill me if I said anything. When I was twelve I had been beaten up too much and I had to stay away from school to hide all of my bruises. I then had an idea that I could get my father done for abusing me and the other girls. I ran away whilst my father and Jon went out the next day and I ran into the city and to the police station. I told them everything and they told me that they could arrest him if I was willing to stand up and say my part for the court. I had agreed because I had thought that no foster home could be worse than that right? In court they proved him guilty and they told me that I and Jon had to live with other people now. But as we left I saw my father and the last thing he ever said to me was 'I will get you for that Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I will be the end of you one day. And to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.' He had said the last part to me so many times that it haunts me now but so does the rest because he will be out one day, but I will never know when until they ring me to tell me that."

Izzy asked "Is that how you got the scar across your back?"

I looked at her and said "No that was the last person who got arrested which was my last home a man named Eric. He did that with his belt. He did that while I was half unconscious though so I couldn't fight back and Jon was out that night."

Izzy looked at me and asked "Did Jon stop a lot of it then? You said you owed him a lot."

I nodded and said "He was the only one other than my mother to be able to calm Valentine down and then all the others took a liking to him too."

Izzy nodded and announced "We're at your house."

I smiled and said "Thanks for dinner and bringing me back."

Izzy grinned and said "Any time."

I smiled and watched her drive off until the dark swallowed her whole and I then went inside and went to my room without even saying anything to Natalie or Andrew.

When I pushed my door open I saw that nothing had changed which I was glad about and I shut my door before anyone even knew I was in.

I locked the door and then collapsed on my bed and then I winced as I landed on my bruised shoulder.

I got up again and looked at it in the mirror.

Dammit going to be a nice big blue one too. Nice and painful.

I got ready for bed and I soon started to draw the Lightwoods at the table. They all looked amazingly pretty which wasn't really fair considering that I wasn't even nice looking; I was just well just me I suppose.

I crawled into my bed after I had finished my drawings and read the last chapter of Last Stand of Dead Men.

I almost went straight into a dark sleep where no dreams lived. Just sleep.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary had left with Izzy after dinner I was partly glad but sort of disappointed too.

Before Clary had left she had glared at me for saying what I said to Izzy and I know that it was harsh but i need to be like that to be popular.

I don't know why I have to be popular but I feel like I had to be to hide my inner self.

The real me is much less harsh and no emotion feeling and more almost sensitive and caring but no one saw that side of me except my foster family.

My real mum died at my birth and my dad died before I was born so I was brought up in foster homes too. Except Clary looked almost haunted by each foster home she'd been in. I think that she feels lonely and that she wants to have someone to be like her without a perfect family like the Lightwoods or all of the sluts families are.

When Clary talked about her dad especially she looked almost scared and young as if she was only a twelve year old again. She also spoke of her brother highly as if he was the best person in the world and he never did anything wrong or bad.

Alec then snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "Who are you sleeping with now then?"

I answered "Tris Prior."

Alec sighed and said "You have a rubbish taste in girls."

I snapped back "You don't have a taste in them at all."

Alec glared at me and said "I can still tell you if a girl is hot or not can't I?"

I looked at him angrily and said "Tris is hot."

"Jace when are you going to stop messing with girls and finally get a proper girlfriend?"

I sighed and said "No girl interests me in that way Alec and the fun is when you mess with them actually."

Alec now sighed and said "I don't know why I bother trying to make you see sense Jace. You're just impossible to change, especially since Kaelie."

I asked him "What do you mean?"

Alec snapped "Well after she screwed with your head, you then started just getting random girls and having sex with them before ditching them for another girl Jace!"

I glared at him but Alec just said "You don't understand Jace; you've gone too far to go back to being the Jace Herondale I knew."

He then got up and left me sitting at the table staring at the table.

It's true, I tried to have a girlfriend properly (Which turned out to be Kaelie) but she then screwed with me and had sex with me and dumped me the next day and started snogging another boy ten minutes later. Now I just have the need to do that to other girls.

I left the table and went to my room and tried to do my calculus homework but it didn't make sense to me because I was too busy watching Clary work in with her friend and trying to get Tris to go out with me for a while actually in the lesson so I don't think that I can actually do this homework again.

Max also struggled with maths and art like me. It just doesn't make sense to our brains.

Max's teacher told my mum that he'd get a high school student to help him with maths.

I wondered if they would choose Caleb or Tris or someone like that.

I soon lie on my bed and almost fell asleep instantly.

I went back into the same dream I've had since I met Clary and now it's even worse because she looks more and more beautiful each time and then the next day I see that she is just that beautiful but she hides it away from people to keep herself away from attention.

**AN: Okay guys that's the end for all of you now. Please review and I'll hopefully upload the next chapter soon. Anyway until next time people it a bye from me.**


	5. The next day and the art project

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has either reviewed or PM me about this story. I hope you will all like this chapter, now I'll leave you guys to read and hopefully enjoy the chapter.**

**Jace's point of view**

I woke up from the dream like I normally did.

Me being shot in the heart and Clary sitting on the floor screaming my name trying to move towards me her brother holding her back and Valentine and Jocelyn were smiling evilly at me as my vision blacked and I fell away into the darkness of nothing.

I shivered even though the room was warm.

That dream was extremely strange and when I was in it; it felt like I was actually there living in the dream and it was scary because now I know that er brother is Jonathan and Kaelie said that her parents were called Jocelyn and Valentine.

I got changed and then went down to grab some breakfast.

When Izzy was ready to leave half an hour later and we was in the car I thought back to the dream and shivered again.

Izzy noticed and asked me "Why are you shivering? It's not that cold outside."

I explained to Izzy about my dream I kept having and at the end Izzy's face was very pale and she muttered "If I ever meet her father then I will kick his ass for her."

I asked curiously "Why would you 'kick his ass' for her? I'm the one who gets shot every night."

Izzy glared at the road (but I knew it was meant to be for me) before saying "You don't know about her past. It's horrible how someone can do that to her."

"What they did to her isn't as bad as having both parents die at ten years old and have to live in a foster home." I snapped at Izzy.

Izzy snapped back "Oh no. Sorry that I forgot that Jace Herondale's life is so much worse than everyone else's even Clary Fray's even though from what she's told me it's pretty bad and she's been in more than two homes in her whole life not to mention that she is also being pushed around by some stupid popular people like you because she has no interest in becoming a slut like her foster sister who is currently dating you."

I sat there staring at Izzy with my mouth hanging open in surprise.

If what Izzy has just said was true then that's why she doesn't trust as much. Who goes in more than two or three homes in a lifetime of a sixteen year old girl?

That also why she glares at me and Tobias when we say some stuff to her.

Izzy then snapped at me "Might want to shut your mouth or the sluts might go off you there. Oh and if any of you dicks or sluts touch or even think of Clary today then whoever it is will be dead."

I shut my mouth again as we drove into the school car park and pulled up next to Caleb's car which was unusual for it to be here this early.

We both got out and I saw Caleb and Tris both sitting together looking like they were once again arguing and then about halfway up the small hill there was a small red head blasting music into her ears using massive and proper headphones.

I walked over to Caleb and Tris and asked "Am I interrupting something here?"

Caleb said "Not really, I was just telling Tris here not to be so pissed at Clary for yesterday when Clary made her look like an absolute idiot after school."

I had to hold back a smile when he said that and Tris then snapped "I only spoke the truth."

A small voice came up behind all of us "Oh but Beatrice you didn't speak all of it did you?"

We all turned around and saw that Clary was standing there behind us her hair glittering in the sun.

Tris glared at her and stood up to tower over her and snarling "You better not call me that again or I'll…"

Clary interrupted her "Or you'll try to punch me again? Or will you get one of your many boyfriends to beat me up this time? Oh and by the way glaring and snarling make you look rather ugly, not many boys will fall for that there Beatrice."

Tris spluttered and Clary then added on "Spluttering also doesn't flatter you either. Just a piece of sisterly advice. Oops look at the time, better get off now, lots to do ya know, toodles."

Clary was almost smiling but before she could she turned away and skipped off doing an impression of the popular girls all going off happily to talk to the players like me.

Caleb burst out laughing and was soon almost crying of laughter and I must admit that I wanted to laugh too but I tried not to for Tris' sake.

Tris was glaring at Clary's back as Clary joined her own group of friends.

Somehow all of her friends were misfits but if they were put together they were pretty strong and almost seemed like they were invincible and no one could break them apart.

My sister was among them and so was Clary's ratty friend who Clary was talking to and judging by how she laughed he'd said something to amuse her a lot.

I felt almost jealous of him. How could he make her smile and laugh so easily whereas all I kept getting was sarcastic or angry comments or silence.

I felt Tris' arms wrap around my waist so I looked down at her and gave her one of my forced but amazing smiles.

Tris didn't seem to notice that it was completely forced so she smiled back at me and kissed my cheek.

I could feel my cheek burn from her lipstick mark she had left but no matter how much I tried to look away from Clary my eyes kept drifting back to her.

Now a teacher was talking to Clary and she was nodding and smiling but now her smile look just as forced as mine probably does.

I sighed as the bell rung for homeroom. It was going to be hard to keep my eyes off Clary for now.

**Clary's point of view**

After skipping away from Tris, Caleb and Jace, I re-joined my friends who were all trying not to laugh.

Uriah soon came over to me and said "High five to the little red!"

I glared at him and said "I'm not that small, I'm actually taller than Tris without the high heels of course but other than that I will accept the high five."

We both slapped hands and then Uriah then rubbed his hand whereas I just shook it slightly before saying to Izzy "Did you like my skipping Iz?"

Izzy laughed and said "Totally Clary!"

Simon then said "I must admit it was very well done. Have you been practising?"

I laughed along with Izzy this time and I said "How else do you think I pulled it off so well?"

Simon just smiled and shook his head at me who made me smile properly like only these people and my brother could actually do.

The bell soon rang for homeroom to start so we all said bye to each other before going to our classrooms.

I slid into my seat in between Jace and Tobias and apparently now Sebastian Verlac sat on the other side of Jace which even Jace and Tobias looked unhappy about.

Sebastian Verlac had either a very dark brown or black hair and he had the same coloured eyes as Jon did but Sebastian's eyes looked so much more darker and evil than Jon's did. His eyes half reminded me of Valentine which didn't help my thoughts get ready for the next lesson.

I shivered slightly before pushing a few loose red curls out of my face and staring at the wall.

Sebastian's voice cut me out of my thoughts by saying "Hello Red. I don't think we've met properly yet have we? I'm Sebastian Verlac."

I looked at him and said "No we haven't met properly yet but considering that yesterday you punched me in the shoulder, I'm thinking that we won't get along very well."

Sebastian looked almost surprised and I soon blanked all three of them out again.

Sebastian then cut across the nice silence between us four again by saying "Well Red, I think that it's rather rude how you never introduced yourself to me."

I looked at him and said "I am rude occasionally; this is one of them occasions in case you were wondering. And I also think that punching strangers in the shoulder is rude too so why should I be nice to you?"

Sebastian then repeated "Well I'm asking you what your name is?"

I just simply pointed "If you're one of Caleb's friends then you probably already know my name."

Sebastian looked surprised but then it was replaced with anger as he spat out "Clary Fray."

I gave a fake smile and said "See I didn't need to tell you after all."

The bell then rang and I left the room and headed towards my English classroom with Izzy.

**Jace's point of view**

When Clary slid into her seat in homeroom I could tell that she wasn't impressed about having Verlac sitting next to me as much as me and Tobias were.

She studied Sebastian for a few seconds before shivering ever so slightly and then she moved her gaze to a wall whilst pushing a few of her beautiful red curls out of her pale and freckled face.

I didn't blame her for shivering really he still really creped me out much more than I would ever admit especially with his eyes and also they looked almost like Clary's father's eyes did, cold, black, and not really any light in them at all.

Sebastian then said to Clary which was practically over my head (Yes Verlac is a few inches taller than me but I must say that I'm much more stunning then him, even though he always has girls fawning over him saying how dark and rebellious looking he is (That creeps me out too) and how hot he is too (Even more creepy huh?) but that's what everyone think of him so I can't really change their mind can I) "Hello Red. I don't think we've met properly yet have we? I'm Sebastian Verlac."

Clary simply looked at him weirdly and said "No we haven't met but considering that yesterday you punched me in the shoulder, I'm thinking that we won't get along very well. And I also"

I felt anger go through me at her words.

How dare he punch my Clary!

Wait when did she become my Clary?

Anyway Sebastian looked almost surprised and Clary went back to staring at the wall and blanking all three of us out again.

Sebastian then cut across the awkward and uncomfortable silence between the four of us by saying to Clary "Well Red, I think that it's rather rude how you never introduced yourself to me."

Clary looked like she wanted to murder him but just the way she looked at him and said "I am rude occasionally; this is one of them occasions in case you were wondering. And I also think that punching strangers in the shoulder is rude too so why should I be nice to you? "

Sebastian then repeated to her "Well I'm asking you what your name is?"

Clary was probably mentally punching him as she pointed out "If you're one of Caleb's friends then you probably already know my name."

Now Sebastian looked surprised but soon it was replaced with his anger (which isn't very good) and he spat out her name like it was venom "Clary Fray."

She gave a fake smile at him that made me want to laugh at his expression of anger and amazement on how she looked amazing even with a fake smile and said almost like she was talking to a little child or an older person "See I didn't need to tell you after all."

The bell then rang and Clary left the room and left me and Four trying not to laugh at Sebastian's face of lots of emotions which looked like annoyed, amazed, and shocked and another emotion which had no name for it.

Sebastian looked at both me and Four and Four said "Yep, she's always like that."

I smiled at Sebastian as much as I could because of his dark eyes before I turned around and headed towards my English class.

Soon enough it was art where I had to sit next to Clary again.

I was one of the first into the classroom and I sat in my seat waiting for Clary to enter the room.

As she did it was as though the whole room seemed a lot brighter and she looked even more beautiful than before.

I had to try not to stare at her as she spoke to the teacher and she smiled politely and nodded before leaving the teacher and walking towards me (well the desk actually but I was at the desk so I could just pretend it was me right?).

Clary sat in her seat not as gracefully as one might expect a girl to but she still made herself look amazing as she did it.

She pulled out her sketchpad and a pencil case before forcefully smiling quickly at me for a greeting and then she ignored me again.

I sighed ever so slightly.

Why did she have to hate me so much?

All I wanted to do was at least be able to talk to her but at the moment she just either ignores me, stays silent or she comes out with sarcastic comments.

It was so annoying sometimes.

Today we were told that our homework was to work in our pairs and then one has to draw the other which will count to both of our art grades.

When the teacher told us we could start, Clary groaned slightly before turning to me and saying "I presume that you would want me to draw you?"

I felt slightly embarrassed because that had been my exact thoughts but I nodded anyway and she nodded and said "Brilliant. How fun is this going to be?"

"Very fun?" I suggested trying to pretend to be cheerful, that wasn't too hard because this meant I got to see Clary more which made me cheerful anyway.

Clary gave me a look and corrected "Actually I was think more like torture."

I smiled and asked "My house or your house?"

Clary choked on air before just about saying "My house will do. I'll have my car by tonight so I don't have to put up with Tris' terrible music anymore."

I asked her "You have a car?"

Clary looked at me and said "I'm getting it tonight because I leant it to my brother for a while in Florida as he managed to crash his so I let him borrow mine until he got a new one which then he would send mine to me here and he told me that it'll be coming today."

She looked almost excited which was a first for me to see her like that.

I asked her "What car is it?"

Clary looked at her sketching as she answered "It's a black Cadillac with tail fins too."

I watched how her cheeks went slightly red as though she was embarrassed about her choice of car.

I smiled and said "That sounds like a car you'd have."

My comment made Clary blush even more but she said nothing to me.

I mentally slapped myself.

My voice in my head says sarcastically to me 'Well done Herondale, A* for making the girl you kind of like get mad at you.' I told it sharply to shut up. Such a stupid and sarcastic brain I have sometimes.

I then pushed away the voice in my head and said to Clary "Um I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to come out like that."

Clary looked up at me as though she was surprised but her eyes and face gave no emotion away as she said "It's fine, you get used to it after a while."

I nodded and asked "So when should we do our project then?"

Clary tilted her head slightly and said "Um I can do tonight as long as it's after six."

I nodded and asked "That's fine how about half past?"

Clary considered this and nodded whilst saying "I can make that."

I smiled at her but she had already looked away again.

I then wondered silently what she was doing before six.

Clary answered "I have kick-boxing lessons."

Or not so silently then.

I stared at her for a minute. She goes kick-boxing? Why does she do that?

Then I snapped myself out of it.

I nodded and looked down at my absolutely terrible drawing of a person's hands and arms.

I then glanced at Clary's which looked amazing.

We were drawing something for self-harming and Clary's drawing was amazing.

Her drawing was similar to what mine was meant to be like with the inside of the arms and hands facing upwards. There were also gruesome cuts and scars running down the arms vertically.

I studied her drawing some more and I exclaimed to her "That's amazing!"

Clary looked up and straight at me and then back to her work before saying "Um thanks I guess. It's not actually my best drawing I've done."

I felt my eyebrows raise and I just about got out "Really?"

Clary nodded and said "Yep, or so I'm told anyway."

I smiled and asked her "Can I see your other ones later?"

She shrugged and answered "Some of them maybe but not my private ones. No one looks in them except me."

I wondered this time it was actually silently what Clary drew in her private sketchpads.

The bell rang for the end of art and Clary shut her sketchpad carefully and left soon afterwards.

I wondered how long it would take for her to trust me.

**TIMETRAVEL TO THE END OF THE DAY!**

**Clary's point of view**

As I walked through the many streets of New York I thought back to art.

Did I really agree to let Jace and I mean like The Jace Herondale to look through some of my sketches.

Oh god what did I just do?

What if he thought they were terrible? What if he takes pictures of all of them and then shows them to the rest of the school?

I groaned angrily and kicked one of the stones off the pavement and onto the road.

I then felt drops of water trickle down the back of my top and down my back.

I looked up and saw that there were dark, angry, grey clouds above the skyscrapers.

I sighed as I realised that my jacket had no hood and my umbrella was in my beautiful Cadillac which was now on the way to the Prior house.

Then the rain started to fall and soak my clothes.

I walked quickly into Luke's bookshop and as soon as the bell tinkled Luke looked up from his small desk and commented "You look slightly damp there Clary."

I glared at him and asked him "Have you seen the weather outside?"

Luke laughed and said "Only kidding Claire Bear."

I smiled and gave him a hug which he wasn't too pleased about but he returned it anyway.

He then did a complete Jon and held me out at arms-length and studying me before asking "How was school?"

I shrugged and said "Not too bad. What about the shop?"

Luke returned my shrug and then said "Got the books?"

I nodded and pulled them all out of my backpack before handing them over and paying the bill for them.

Luke asked me interestedly "So what do you want this week?"

I smiled at how well Luke knew me.

I probably should tell you guys about how I know Luke so well and vice versa.

Luke Garrowway had been one of my mum's best childhood friends and also one of my dad's too. Luke and my dad then had a massive argument after my mum and dad was married. Luke then moved to many different places to see the world but eventually he came to live in New York. My mum meanwhile had had me and Jon with Valentine and then they had also got divorced too. My mum had been struggling with money when I had dragged her into this bookshop to look at some of the books. That's basically how mum and Luke met again. I had liked Luke because he had given me, Jon and mum some food and drinks as well as letting me and Jon choose a book for free. When me and Jon had moved to Valentine's house Luke was basically my dad and the bookshop my home. I used to stay here with him when my dad had been really drunk and I'd run away. After me and Jon left our dad, Luke was still always there for us and I had missed him when we had been moved to Florida even if I did learn how to surf there. Then that lead up to now pretty much.

Luke was now starting to get a few grey hairs mixed in with the brown. And he had a few wrinkles around his watery blue/grey eyes and his often smiling mouth.

I asked Luke "Have you got all the Deltora Quest books back yet?"

Luke smiled and pointed out to me "Claire Bear, you do realise those books are meant to be for like six to ten year olds right?"

I snorted and asked "Your point is?"

Luke just smiled and told me slightly more seriously "How many times have I told you that you should try and read more adult books Claire Bear."

I sighed and repeated my answer exactly the same as when he asked me that every time before this one "And how many times do I have to tell you Uncle Luke, that I love to read fiction and about faraway places and magic. Adult books are just so dull and unimaginative compared to kids' books."

Luke smiled and answered "As I am a purely stubborn man you will have to tell me one more time Claire Bear just like you will always have to."

I smiled back and said "So do you have them?"

Luke nodded as he put a hand over his heart and said as if he was offended "How can you think so low of me and my bookshop Clarissa?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Just get them Lucian."

Luke rolled his eyes and shuffled through the shelves and found the right books and passed them to me.

I smiled at him again and said "Thanks Uncle Luke, I have to get home now bye!"

Luke called after my retreating back "No problem Claire Bear, and if you want to for Christmas you and your brother can come here and eat with me if you two want to."

I looked back at Luke and said "Thanks Luke, I'll talk with Jon on Sunday but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Luke smiled and then called "Have fun at school and be safe!"

I waved my hand at him to show him that I'd heard before leaving to go out to the rainy New York streets again.

When I got back to the house like usual I was back before Caleb and Tris.

Natalie had probably heard me come in as she came rushing around the corner and said to me "Hey Clary, you know that your room has the extra room leading off it which Tris' does and she uses it for her own walk in wardrobe?"

I nodded and asked "What about it?"

Natalie grinned and told me "Well I made it into your very own art studio for you. I've just painted it white for now and I've also set up all of the lights and put blinds for the windows up."

I smiled politely at her and said "Thank you Natalie, I never asked you to do that though."

Natalie smiled sadly at me as she said "I wanted to surprise you with a good surprise not one of other ones that you've had previously."

I smiled gratefully and I pulled her into some sort of an awkward hug as I said again "Thank you Natalie."

Natalie smiled and led me into the art studio room and said "Well what do you think?"

I smiled and said "It's perfect Natalie thank you."

Natalie gave me her million dollar smile which she gave for photos for the newspapers or magazines before leaving me alone in the studio.

I smiled and laughed as I thought about all of the drawings I could put up around the room instead of leaving them open to dry in my sketchpads.

I started to paint a faraway country side landscape which has tall long grass and a small wooden house in the middle of fields and fields of long grass.

By the time I had finished it was nearly time for my kick-boxing lesson so I hung it up to dry quickly and I grabbed my sports bag and left for the small gym only a few blocks away.

When I got there I saw my coach Hodge Starkweather waiting for me in the front office.

I smiled at him just before he asked "You ready to kick some ass today Fray?"

Now I grinned and said "Ready as ever."

He led me through the gym and I stared around and watched how some of the other instructors were helping their clients fight most of them at this time were little kids from the ages of eight to about fourteen.

Soon he stopped outside a separate fighting room where it'd just be me and him fighting.

We both took opposite ends and stood there facing each other and I asked him before we started to fight "Can we put music on?"

Hodge nodded and said "Yeah as long as it's not One Direction or Justin Bieber!"**(AN: Sorry if you like them, they were just the first ones which came into my head that I don't particularly like.)**

"Do you think I listen to either of them?"

"No I was just warning you."

I smiled and plugged in my IPod and pressed shuffle so I blared out a random song.

I turned back to Hodge and we both counted down together "3, 2, 1, fight!"

Hodge lunged at me with a punch to the head which I easily dodged and I swung a punch towards his stomach.

Soon we were both lashing out at each other because even if one of us got a bruise we would just laugh it off quickly.

The fight ended about half an hour later when Hodge tried to punch me in the stomach which I dodged and did a spin kick to his stomach and then when he caught my leg he flipped me onto the floor but I had been expecting that so I landed in a perfect crouch and I swung one of my legs out which knocked his weight off his knees which made him stumble so then I quickly got up and kicked him in the side again which made him fall over and lay on the floor defeated.

I panted out "I think I won there."

Hodge coughed and said "You think?"

I smiled and then I realised that he was still on the floor and I was being half like my father by not helping him even if I shouldn't do.

I then walked over to him and held my hand out gently for Hodge to take which he did and I pulled him up to his feet again.

I went over to my IPod and I groaned as I saw it was six already.

Hodge who was almost creepy considering he knew why I was groaning asked "You have a project to do with someone you don't like?"

I nodded and said "I have to draw him for a project which will count for both of our grades."

Hodge smiled sadly at me which made me take him in for the first time since I'd got here this evening.

Hodge had very light grey hair but I never really thought of him as old and he had very intelligent looking grey eyes and his face had wrinkles covering his skin which made me realise how old Hodge must actually be.

I slid my stuff back into the bag and I said "I better get going now because I need to sort my studio out before he comes at half six."

Hodge nodded and led me out again talking a little about how well his younger group was doing.

Hodge cut me out of my thoughts by saying "… and the rest of this week I'm doing kick boxing for Idris High P.E lessons."

I interrupted him by probably quite rudely asking "Are you kidding me? I have to go to that school don't I?"

Hodge smiled and said "Welcome to the small world of New York and you're my little guinea pig. Well except from the others who I'm bringing with me."

I glared at him and said "At least I can kick your ass at school too know."

Hodge laughed and said "Oh that's going to be fun now isn't it?"

I smiled and said "See you third lesson then."

Hodge smiled and called to my retreating back "Ditto Miss Fray."

I smiled to myself as I ran back to the house and ran for the shower to get cleaned up before changing into today's school clothes and quickly blow drying my hair or well drying it and then causing master knots in it anyway.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was twenty past six so I quickly ran into my art studio and started to adjust the lights for when Jace got here.

I heard Izzy's car pull up into the driveway and I ran out of my art studio and room, down the stairs and almost into the door so Tris wouldn't drag him off before I got to draw him.

Me being such an idiot and a klutz managed to run into the banister at the top of the stairs, then trip down the stairs and then whack my head against the door before finally managing to open the door and yell out to Natalie and Andrew that I was fine.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Jace leaning against the doorway smiling lazily down at me and he asked sarcastically "Are you really that eager to see me that you have to abuse yourself on the way to the door because you're too excited?"

I rolled my eyes as I said "No Herondale, I just want to get it over and done with oh and also I don't want you being dragged off to Tris' room for a quick make out session before I draw you."

Jace glared at me quickly but it soon changed into a smile as Natalie came around the corner with Samson keenly following her trying to sneak some food off her from our dinner but he was having no luck so far.

When Samson saw me like normal he went ballistic and charged at me almost knocking me down to the ground again and trying to give me lots of kisses.

I pushed him away and then I went into the kitchen to grab one of our many coffee machines and I carried it upstairs along with two cups for both of us.

Jace followed me up the stairs and when we reached my bedroom door I heard him ask "Are we really going to sit in your bedroom to do this? I mean what if we get distracted?"

I glanced back at him and said "No idiot we're going to work in my studio but if we were working in my bedroom then why would I get distracted and what by?"

Jace gave me a confused look but I just turned away and opened my bedroom door and muttered "Come on then, let's go get the torture over and done with."

And with that I stepped into my room with Jace following close behind me.

**Jace's point of view**

After Clary answered my question sarcastically like normal, she muttered something to herself and then stepped into her room with me following her.

I thought back to when she answered the door to let me in. Her bright red flame like hair had been hanging loosely down around to her elbows in fiery curls and her emerald eyes had an almost happy look in her eyes as she saw the dog Samson, and she looked like she fitted in with the house very well in fact. She had also looked more beautiful than she lets herself look at school.

Before Clary almost dragged me into 'the studio' I took a look at her room and saw that it was actually a lot neater than I expected it to be for a girl's room.

The walls had been painted black but covered in multi coloured splatters of paint. Her bed was a double bed with an emerald green duvet and sheets. On the floor wasn't clothes like Izzy's or one of my many 'girlfriends', it was scattered with books of all sort from Harry Potter to Charles Dickens and to Manga comics and coloured pencils, sketchpads, crumpled pieces of paper and all these other arty stuff that she hadn't taken into the studio yet.

By the time Clary dragged me through to the studio I was still trying to figure out what I would change about Clary if I could.

Now in my opinion, I thought that that the studio was a lot neater than her bedroom.

These walls were painted a plain white and there was barely anything in here except a few more sketchpads, her bag for school, and some basic pencils that looked fairly expensive oh and a painting that was drying in the corner.

I looked at the middle of the room where Clary was getting a comfy chair for me to sit on.

I wondered towards the painting and saw that it was exactly the house that I see every night in my dream.

I froze and stood there watching the painting and I only came out of my daze when Clary's hand touched my arm and her impatient voice cut across my voice "Hey! Calling Herondale back to earth, we need to get this project done you know."

I looked at her and I asked "Where is that place? In the painting I mean."

Clary stood closer to the painting as though studying it carefully before saying more to herself "Dammit, why is it always there I draw? Why can't I draw anywhere else, urgh second thoughts I hate that painting."

I frowned at her muttering, what did she mean by why was it always there she drew? And why does she now hate a good painting because of that place?

Clary then seemed to realise that I was still there and she just said "It's just somewhere from my past that's all."

I thought back to dream Clary who always told me that she lived there and her name was Clarissa Morgenstern. The same last name as her father's is. Now she calls herself Clary Fray as if she's trying to make a new person and leave Clarissa Morgenstern behind.

I remembered what Izzy said about her dad being abusive so I said quietly "It's your father's house."

Clary's head snapped up straight to look at me and she asked me sharply "What?"

I felt slightly awkward now because those emerald eyes were fairly scary at the moment with all the anger and surprise in them but I repeated what I had said "I said that the house in the painting, it's your father's house right?"

Clary looked freaked out for a few seconds before her almost mask like face covered up her emotions again as she said "Tha- um well I should probably tell you the truth, you deserve that at least."

I raised my eyebrows at her which she saw as she drew her breath in slightly and she said "Yes that is where Valentine used to live. It was a beautiful house once but after well when my dad started getting drunk well you can imagine how that turned out to be like."

I shuddered at the thought of her father but Clary hadn't finished yet apparently as she asked me now "How did you know that it was Valentine's house?"

I opened my mouth but I couldn't find the right words so I shut it again, I tried a few more times and Clary looked as if she was amused by my speechlessness.

Finally I managed to tell her about my dreams that I'd had except the part about her looking extremely beautiful.

Clary's face went slightly paler if that was possible as I told her but she closed her eyes and said "Um let's get on with the project."

I nodded and asked her "How do you want me to pose?"

Clary just smiled and shook her head and told me as seriously as she could "Whichever way is the most comfortable for you except nude, no way am I going to draw you nude. I think I'm a bit too young for that."

I laughed and then a voice which I didn't recognise came floating through the room "And may I ask why you Clarissa Morgenstern are talking about being nude to a young good looking boy?" The voice had a very posh, ordering, and harsh tone which was strange but it kind of worked.

Clary obviously knew this voice as she said in the same posh tone "I believe that what I and Mr Herondale were talking about is actually none of your business Jeanine."

I looked at the door way as the figure of someone moved into the light of the studio.

The woman who was standing there looked a lot like Tris really; she had shoulder length blonde hair and blue/grey eyes and her features even looked similar to Tris' which I must admit scared me ever so slightly.

The woman was also studying me but Clary soon diverted her eyes away from me as she asked "What are you doing here then Jeanine?"

Jeanine smiled and said in a really annoying soft and almost irritating voice "Just checking up on you Clarissa."

Clary looked like she wanted to flinch away from Jeanine as she put her hand on Clary's shoulder.

Jeanine then asked Clary "Why do you have a very attractive boy sitting in what do you call this place again?"

Clary looked extremely annoyed as she answered once again in the same tone of voice "This place as you called it is my art studio and me and the boy was going to start work on our art project which counts towards our grades so if you don't mind then please get out of this room before I kick you out."

Jeanine laughed a really patronising sort of laugh and said to Clary as though she was five "I need to look at some of your private sketches Clarissa dear and also I need to talk to you about everything so I don't think you should talk like that to me."

Clary glared at the sketchpad but she said almost politely "Well Jeanine I have some work to be getting on with so you will have to talk with me whilst I sketch I'm afraid."

Jeanine smiled sweetly and said almost happily "Okay then Clary, let me just sort out your paperwork and then we'll have a nice little chat."

Clary smiled sarcastically back before walking to me and muttering under her breath to me "You won't talk about this to anyone at school right?"

I shook my head and Clary looked slightly relieved but she quickly muttered "Can you kill me now?" I laughed which made Jeanine look up and then swarm around us asking "What is so funny boy?"

Clary who must have been pretty annoyed snapped at Jeanine "Boy has a name you know!"

Jeanine looked at her and took Clary by the shoulders and said "Clarissa darling you need to calm down before we talk okay?"

Clary pulled herself out of Jeanine's grasp and she muttered as she moved the lights slightly "If you weren't here then I would be calm."

I almost laughed again but Jeanine suddenly looked at me and asked me "So boy what's your name as Clarissa Morgenstern is refusing to tell me?"

I answered her question honestly "My name is Jace Herondale, and who are you?"

Jeanine smiled and she said "I am Jeanine Mathers and I am Clary's social worker."

Clary walked past us and said "Who can't be bothered to do her job so she sends me to absolute shit holes instead because she's too busy chatting up the 'sexy' boys in the office."

Jeanine looked at Clary unimpressed and said "Clarissa Morgenstern you need to calm down right now or I'll send you back to…"

Clary turned he whole body around to face Jeanine which made her red hair fly around her face and body like real fire as she interrupted again "Send me back to where exactly? Most of them will not take me back in again and the ones which would are now in prison plotting to be evil. So where is back? Back to Florida with my brother then go for it, I'll go live with him but other than that you can't move me back anywhere.

Jeanine looked angry which made Clary almost look some sort of revenge had come as she smiled at me and asked "Are you comfortable there Jace?"

I nodded and said "How am I posing again?"

Clary rolled her eyes and told me "Well I would have told you but someone…" she glared at Jeanine as she said that "interrupted my line of speech."

Jeanine was now sorting out some papers in the corner and pretended as if Clary wasn't glaring at her.

Clary then looked at me again and she said "However you want which would be comfortable to you as long as it suits your personality and it's not nude no matter how much it could represent your personality."

I nodded and sat slumped back in the chair and I had one leg crossed over the other one and my arms crossed across my chest.

Clary took in my position and asked me "Okay you happy with that?"

I nodded and asked "Do you have any books or something to do whilst your painting me?"

Clary looked at me curiously as she said "Um I have a few books I suppose you could read."

I perked up immediately and asked her "What ones?"

Clary looked away as she answered and she told me as she started to readjust the lights once again "Um the Harry Potter's, The Hunger Games, the chronicles of Siala, The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, um some Shakespeare books like Romeo and Juliet and Midsummer's night dream and some Charles Dickens and one which I can remember I have at the top of my head is A Tale of Two Cities."

I raised my eyebrows at Clary and asked "You have A Tale of Two Cities?"

I think that it's probably one of my favourite books of all time and if she has it then well I think that I would like her twice as much than I already do (It's only a small amount okay?)

Clary looked at me with some sort of half smile and she confirmed "Yes I indeed do have A Tale of Two Cities, probably one of my favourite classic books that I own or have read."

Clary saw my face which must have been surprised because she now smiled ever so slightly before losing it and telling me "Okay I'll get that book for you and I might as well get The Lord of the Rings whilst I'm at it."  
I stared after her as she left the room almost wondering if she really did have her own copies of them books or if it is just a library book that she's borrowed.

Jeanine seemed to read my mind because she told me without looking up from her papers "Yes they are her own books she's brought with her money. She will tell you quite happily that her Rings of Lords books are the original six books you know."

I had no idea what Jeanine was going on about with Rings of Lords or six original books.

Clary came back through carrying an armful of books and she automatically told Jeanine "The books are called Lord or the Rings and there's actually seven of the original books not six but yes they are my books which I've brought or been given."

I almost laughed at how Clary just corrected Jeanine as though Jeanine was the child instead of her and automatically too.

Clary dumped her pile of books near my feet and she looked at me before telling me "I brought a lot of books so you won't be bored to death.

I smirked at her and told her cheekily "I wouldn't be bored anyway."

Clary nodded and said it as though she'd just had a blonde moment "Ah, you'd be chatting up Jeanine. Got it!"

Jeanine finally looked up and asked Clary "What did you say about me?"

Clary gave her a smile which looked completely fake and she said to Jeanine "Nothing, just telling Mr Herondale what an amazing social worker you are."

Jeanine smiled and then looked back at the papers and sorted through them again.

Clary turned to me and gave me a smirk back before turning away again and finally sitting on her own chair and watching me carefully before sketching something on the paper and then repeating the same thing.

I picked up a book and pretended to read it but I was really listening to Clary and Jeanine's conversation.

Jeanine asked Clary to start with "So Clary how are you?"

Clary gave her an irritated look and told her "I'm fine thank you and can I just ask why you haven't asked me that in the past ten to twenty minutes you've been sitting there?"

Jeanine scribbled something on the paper and with a glance from Clary, Clary added on "My past does not haunt my eyes by the way."

Jeanine looked up at Clary and said back simply "And you read my notes upside down to you and also how is school?"

Clary rolled her eyes and honestly said "Schools okay, no bullying happening so far."

Jeanine scribbled on the sheet again "Okay, do you have any bruises on you from anyone?"

Clary looked at me worriedly now and she hissed at Jeanine "Keep your voice down, no one else needs to know about that. And to answer your question no, not unless you count a few maybe from my kickboxing lessons."

Jeanine gave Clary an unreadable look to me but Clary softened slightly and went back to sketching me.

Jeanine then asked "What about the bruise on your shoulder?"

"I bashed it against a locker at school when I tripped over my feet again."

I then realised that, the shoulder Jeanine was talking about was the same one that Sebastian punched the other day so now Clary was lying to Jeanine to cover up being hit by other people.

Jeanine seemed to believe her though as she then asked another question "And how are you coping without Jonathan with you?"

Clary's eyes went slightly stormy to start with but she tamed them down before answering "I'm okay, I mean I would love to have Jonathan here in New York but he needs to do his job before that can happen."

I remembered that her brother was in the group The Shadowhunters and that he was currently living in Florida.

Jeanine then asked something that caught my attention "So do you have any friends at your new school? Or even better any boyfriends?"

Clary looked irritated again as she told Jeanine "Yes I have friends and some of them are boys but no I have no boyfriend or boyfriends for you to gossip about."

"Not even someone you like?"

Clary blushed at this which made me wonder if she did like someone but she quickly covered it up by snapping "No I don't like anyone like that anyway."

Jeanine asked her almost hungrily "Not even Mr Herondale over there?"

Clary blushed even more but she told Jeanine firmly "No, he's a popular person."

Jeanine asked her "Why not?"

Clary just sighed and simply told her "Because that's the way of high school. We all have our own groups. We have the popular people, the nerds, the weirdo's, the musicians, the hipsters, the Goths and Emo, the wannabe populars, the sports people and then the misfits. Not many people leave their groups after they've started being in them. It's just how it works now a high school. I'm a misfit, I have no particular type of group and he's all popular and plus he's dating my foster sister so yeah not going to work out there."

Jeanine sighed as she scribbled on her papers before asking "How's the new home for you?"

Clary was busy drawing so it was a few minutes before she replied with "It's okay I guess."

Jeanine looked at Clary before saying "Why is it just okay?"

Clary glanced at me nervously before saying "Jeanine it's the same as everywhere else I've been, I don't fit in here or anywhere just nowhere really. Everyone you pick are all beautiful and popular, sometimes abusive but not always and then there's just me."

Jeanine looked sadly at Clary and I couldn't blame her really. Clary just brought herself down, she barely smiled or showed any emotions to any people other than her friends (and family I assume), she also just sounds so bitter about herself as though she was just a failure and no one should like or talk or even think about her.

Jeanine asked Clary "Can I have a look at your sketchpads please Clary?"

Clary looked at Jeanine and something passed between the two girls and Clary nodded before standing up and leaving the room again.

Jeanine then said to me as if she knew that I'd been listening into their conversation "She wasn't always like that you know."

I glanced at her quickly before asking "What do you mean?"

Jeanine sighed and told me "I've been her social worker since she was born to help her mother and brother really. She used to be happy and smile and laugh all the time but now she just doesn't show any emotion really, you see I think that's what she has thought that she would learn after all that girl has been through."

I tried to imagine a smaller and younger Clary laughing and bouncing around the house or apartment they lived in with her brother and a woman trying to control her but probably failing whilst doing it.

It was a strange thought but it made me wonder why her life was so bad and what has made her be so personal and less trusting in others.

Jeanine smiled sadly at the doorway and she said again "She's been through hell really for someone so young and innocent. Has she ever shown you a photo of her mother and brother and her when all were alive and still together?"

I shook my head and Jeanine rumbled around in her handbag and soon brought out a file and then found the photos for me.

I raised my eyebrows as she handed it to me and I looked at the first photo of a small little baby girl with bright green eyes and holding her was a woman who looked almost identical to what Clary does now with the same hair and eyes and even the pale skin. A small two year old boy was also in the photo sitting next to the mum and smiling down at the little baby Clary.

There were a few more like that and then they went up through the years.

I stopped at the page of when Clary would have been five.

It was a picture of her, her brother and her mother standing across the water from the statue of Liberty and smiling and laughing at the camera.

Clary by this time had about shoulder length hair and it was let down and she was wearing a black knitted hat on the back of her head and then a sort of Sherlock Holmes British TV show coat and scarf.

There was another one underneath the top on of Clary and a man with a mousey brown hair and watery grey/blue eyes. The man who was apparently called Lucian Greymark or now known as Luke Garrowway was giving Clary a piggy back ride except he had lent so far forwards that Clary was gripping on very tightly to his neck and shirt to stay on his back but both of them were sticking out their tongues at the camera.

It was hard to believe that it was Clary in them photos.

I turned a few pages until I saw the one on her seventh birthday, she was smiling but her eyes held a lot of sadness and loneliness.

I stared at that photo and Jeanine told me again as if she knew what I was looking at "Her mother Jocelyn died two days before that photo was taken, she had sent Clary and Jonathan out to get some stuff for Clary's party and whilst they were out a fire started and well Clary had ran back into the house but the firemen caught her before she died and they only ever found Jocelyn in ashes and bones. Whatever Clary saw in that place was never found out, Clary would only tell them light leaving and horrible and blood and flames and white. No one got much out of her past that, not even Jonathan who she trusted more than anyone."

I looked at Jeanine and said "Her mum died just like my parents did, in a house fire with only ashes and bones left of them."

Jeanine looked at me sadly and she told me "No one should grow up to see that; especially not Clary. If you had seen her at the funeral, you would understand. All of that happiness and bouncing around had disappeared and was replaced by anger, hatred and sadness. It still is really she can't trust people because she's afraid that they'll only let her fall again and that everyone will let you down at some point. The only person she really trusts now is her brother. Sometimes I wonder how different she would be if her mother never died, if she hadn't gone to her father, I guess we will never know but I still like to think that she has a happy and full life ahead of her even if it is unlikely as it sounds after that."

I stared at the photo for another second before turning the page and seeing that Jeanine was right, the older Clary got the more sad and angry looking she looked and the more she hid away her beauty of herself.

At the age of fourteen, Clary didn't even smile she just stared at the camera as though she wanted to do a complete hulk smash and smash everything to little pieces.

In that photo she was wearing a black shirt which had a skull on it with a bullet through the head and the speech bubble read next to it 'I thought I was titanium." I remembered that titanium is a metal that was bulletproof which made me smile at the photo, even if the joke was bad Clary still had a good sense of humour even if she was angry or sad about something.

Jeanine had walked up behind me now and she saw the top and her voice had an edge of amusement to it as she said "Ah yes, Clary always did have a good sense of humour even if she never showed it to anyone."

Clary then walked back in with an armful of sketchpads and she asked us "What about me and my sense of humour?"

Jeanine quickly took the file away from me and answered to Clary "I was just telling Jace here that you actually have a good sense of humour when you are in a good mood at least."

Clary gave us a suspicious look but said nothing else as she sat down and started shading in now.

About half an hour later Clary had finished the whole drawing.

Jeanine went up behind Clary and stared at the drawing before looking at me and smiling whilst saying "That's amazing Clary, I still think that you got your mother's talent of art and sketches unlike your brother who got more of a musical taste even though you can play a lot of instruments too I suppose."

Clary blushed slightly before looking at me and saying "You can move around now."

I got up from the chair and stretched my stiff arms and legs before walking over to look at the drawing.

As soon as I saw it I almost gasped. It was amazing.

Clary had somehow managed to catch me perfectly. The curly and messy hair fell across my face slightly falling to around my cheekbones. My golden eyes were focused on the book in front of me and they had a lion sort of look about them. If it was possible (which is hard to beat in my opinion) the drawing looked even hotter than me in real life.

I almost stuttered out "How is that drawing so good?"

Clary shrugged and told me "Once again it's not my best but it is fairly good I suppose. I mean the lines could have been lighter and the shading on the hair could be a bit better…"

I laughed properly which was hard to make me do but for some reason Clary could always make me laugh no matter what mood I was in. Clary must have been surprised because she trailed off into silence and stared at me as if I was weird.

Jeanine watched me smiling at me as if she saw that it was one of my few proper laughs and that not many could bring them out of me.

Clary then frowned at me and asked "What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing to tell her "The drawing looks absolutely amazing and then there's you just casually dismissing the fact that it's amazing and telling me every small thing that's wrong with it."

I cracked up again and Jeanine was even trying not to laugh now.

After a while I stopped laughing and looked at Clary to see that she was barely smiling at this and even Jeanine had laughed a little.

I wondered how hard she either has to try to not laugh or smile or make smile and laugh.

Jeanine soon left after that leaving me and Clary in the studio.

I remembered that she told me that I could have a look at some of her sketchpads so I reminded her of it.

Clary looked frozen for a second before nodding and picking up a few minus what was probably her personal ones.

She handed them to me before telling me "Some of them go back a long time ago. Far enough to be when I was about three probably and when I still lived with …" she then trailed off as if it was hard for her to say that she had lived with her now dead parent.

She looked away from me and walked off to her sketchpads but before she arrived there her phone rung and then she picked it up and answered it with "What do you want?"

A male voice came down the end of the phone but I couldn't hear the words really.

Clary sighed and said "I have company."

The voice replied again and Clary groaned in defeat and snapped "Fine, give me two seconds."

She hung up and then said "Well time to meet my older brother and his band then Goldilocks."

I was surprised I must admit, it was hard to believe that she was friends and related to a small famous band.

Clary on the other hand flicked the TV on and connected her phone to it before clicking on the phone a few times and then bam, a blurry face appeared on the screen.

Clary stepped back slightly into the view and said to the TV "Hey BB!"

The face then cleared and it was indeed her brother.

The strangest thing was they looked nothing alike.

Clary's brother was basically a miniature version of Valentine whereas Clary was a miniature version of Jocelyn.

Her brother grinned at Clary before looking at me and saying "Hey NFS! Ohhh some male company is it now?"

Clary blushed and she told her brother "Jonathan Fray it is nothing like that, he is my art project partner and what the hell does NFS stand for?"

Her brother gave her a cocky smile before saying "Yeah whatever you say NFS and it stands for Ninja Fireball Sister."

Clary rolled her eyes and told him "That's ridiculous Jon."

Her brother waggled his eyebrows and asked her "So you're not going to introduce me to your new date then? How rude of you Clarissa!"

Clary blushed again before saying "Where's the others because they might as well say their shit whilst you're at it."

Her brother smiled and a few muffled voices came through the connection saying "Yeah Jon let us see her too."

Her brother sighed and soon the screen changed and now you could see four people sitting on the couch or on the floor all smiling at us.

A sparkly one wolf whistled at Clary and said "Oh dear William, it looks like Clary is already taken by a dyed blonde Goth wannabe mind you but still."

The blonde boy blushed along with Clary but both for different reasons.

I decided to tell them "For the record my hair is naturally blonde."

The dark haired boy laughed and said "So the boy is arrogant and sarcastic then. Clarissa I expected more from you."

Clary blushed an even deeper red and she told them sternly "For one the boy's name is Jace Herondale. Two He's my art partner not my date or boyfriend and three don't even start on teasing Will or me about that you little sons of bitches."

Her brother smiled and said "Okay whatever you say sis and I hope you realise that you called yourself a daughter of a bitch and nice to meet you Jace, we've heard so much about you."

I looked at Clary who looked more shocked than angry or embarrassed as she looked at her brother and said "Jonathan! No you have not! You little piece of shit!"

Her brother laughed and said "Okay, I'll stop now. Anyway I'm Jonathan Fray and I'm NFS's big brother."

The sparkly one said "I'm Magnus Bane and I am practically the Red's brother too."

Clary muttered "Yeah he's my gay Sonic the Hedgehog lookalike almost adopted big brother."

Magnus smiled and said "I am actually a freewheeling bisexual thank you very much Miss Fray."

Clary rolled her eyes and said "Whatever Maggie."

The Dark haired one then introduced himself "I'm Ragnor Fell and Mags to be fair we're all like her brothers and Johnny boy here is her brother."

Magnus shrugged and said "Same thing really."

Clary told me "Ragnor is basically the calm and not so social one aka he has helped me pile three drunken boys into a car before."

Magnus, Jonathan and the Blonde boy all said "Hey!"

Clary shrugged as the blonde boy then said "I'm Will by the way."

I smiled at them which made it kind of awkward for a few seconds before Clary asked the boys "So how's the band doing?"

Jonathan smiled and told her "Okay, my old roommate has moved out so Will now shares my room and nothing else really, how about school?"

Clary just shrugged and said "Um like high school is, I guess."

Magnus laughed and said "I didn't realise that you were popular Clary."

Clary just gave Magnus a look plainly reading 'I'm not'.

The boys all laughed and Clary told me "I'm going to get some hairspray for the picture, you can talk to them guys if you want and just be careful what you say to them idiots because trust me they are dickheads in the making."

And with that Clary left and left me sitting in her studio with only some people I don't know to accompany me.

Jonathan studied me and asked "You're not dating her are you?"

I must have looked surprised as he just said "I take that as a no but I will tell you this, if you make her life even more like hell as it already is than you'll wish you would have never been seen by us four Jace Herondale."

I nodded because I think that my tongue was just refusing to work whilst talking about Clary like that.

Clary came back in with a bottle of hairspray and she sprayed it on her hand before nodding and saying to me "Be careful I might suffocate you at this point."

I nodded and closed my mouth and held my hands over it before Clary sprayed it on the drawing leaving the horrible smell of hairspray hanging around the room.

Clary studied the drawing again before turning to her brother and saying "You forgot to do this bottle."

Jonathan muttered "Dammit, oh well I'll change that next time."

I smiled at them and then Clary just randomly blurted out "Oh Jon, Luke has invited us to go to his place for Christmas for lunch or dinner."

Her brother grinned and said "Tell him that it's fine and that I said hi too."

Clary nodded and promised that she would before saying "Is that it?"

Jonathan nodded and said "Got to go now NFS! I'll see you on Sunday again okay?"

Clary nodded and said "Have you got the certificates yet BB?"

Jonathan smirked and said "Not yet but it should be any day now. Laters NFS!"  
"Bye Big Bro, be safe."

"You too Fireball."

Then the screen went black and empty again.

I wondered who Luke was, her step dad, her uncle, her cousin? Who was he?

Clary sighed and shook her head slightly before turning to me and as if she read my mind "Luke is practically like my dad. When my real dad Valentine was … was bad I went to Luke's house and stayed there for a while before going back home or I just stayed there all night."

I nodded and I heard my stomach grumble which made Clary look at me almost smiling and ask me "Are you hungry?"

I nodded feeling slightly embarrassed but Clary just smiled and said "Okay then, I'll take you to Taki's, it'll still be open now."

I stared at her before following her out of the room and listening to her yell back to her foster parents "I'm going to take Jace home but don't expect me any time soon as I might grab something to eat whilst I'm out!"

Her parents just called back "Okay, be safe Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes and led me out into her ancient, black Cadillac with tail fins.

I stared at the car, it looked so amazing.

The black seemed to melt into shadows and darkness and even whilst getting in the car I saw that the gear stick had a skull on it which you had to grab to change gear.

Clary got into the driver's seat and gave the wheel a massive hug and said "My baby is finally back."

I laughed at her which earned me a glare before she sat up and started to reverse her car out of the massive drive.

As soon as we started driving down the road Clary started up some music which blasted out as a girl singing with a band behind her.

Clary seemed to recognise the song and she cursed to herself before telling me "Look into my glove box and see if Jonathan has kept my CD's in there."

I did as she asked and answered "There's none in there except Justin Bieber."

Clary groaned and muttered about cursing her brother down into hell and killing him after torturing him slowly.

Clary then said "Okay maybe we won't listen to any music for a while."

I moved without thinking and grabbed Clary's wrist before her hand reached the stereo button to turn it off.

As soon as I touched her a flash of what felt like electricity went up my arm.

Clary looked almost as surprised as I did then but she never looked at me so I wasn't sure how to respond to the tingle now running around my body.

I let her wrist go quickly and I told her "Don't turn it off, it's actually pretty good music. Who's singing?"

Clary looked fairly uncomfortable now as she said "Um that's me singing with my brother's band."

I looked at her in mostly surprise and I probably looked like a complete idiot staring at her like that but I couldn't help it.

Clary flashed a small smile at me before saying "I recorded some songs with them in the summer a few times when they were recording their own songs. I also recorded a few of my own and by myself so they will probably come up on my CD no thanks to my brother."

I smiled at how even though Clary and her brother were so close and trusted each other so much but they both knew how to have fun and pull pranks on each other.

Clary then pulled up into a parking space on the side of the street and said "It's just a few streets away now."

I nodded and we both got out of the car and I waited for Clary as she locked it up and then walked towards me and started to lead me towards Taki's whatever that is.

I saw that there were loads of spare car parking spaces that we could have parked in and I asked Clary "Why didn't you park here?"

Clary barely even glanced back at me as she told me "It's easier to walk there, even if you go there regularly so that the waiters know you well enough that they know your order almost off by heart."

I smiled and carried on following her to a shabby looking building which looked almost deserted.

I went to open my mouth but I wasn't sure what to say to Clary.

She saw me speechless and smiled before telling me "Come on, I'm hungry."

I followed her up to the door of the building and I tried to figure out what it would look like inside.

A ,well the best fitting word for him would be big, he had big muscles on his arms which joined his tattoos, and he was taller than me by quite a lot. The only strange thing about him was the fact that his skin looked almost a dark red; man watched me and Clary as we went past him and called to Clary "You got yourself a date there?"

Clary turned and smiled mildly before answering "Nope, just my art partner and we've just finished a project which was for our grade and I thought I would be nice and give him some food before I run him home."

I was staring at the man's tattoos and he saw me staring he snarled at me which made me stutter out "Um nice tattoos."

He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing else to me which was pretty freaky so I hurried away from him and the doorway and went into the diner.

I saw Clary waiting for me and when I got to her I told her "I don't think that doorway dude liked me that much."

Clary started to walk through the tables and she asked me "You mean Clancy?"

I stared at her and said "I don't know his name; I can't read minds you know."

Clary asked me "Big guy with tattoos and he spoke to me?"

I looked back and said "They all have tattoos and yeah he's the one."

Clary nodded and confirmed "That's Clancy. He looks tough and hard and sometimes even emotionless but it's understandable once you know about his past."

I wondered what was so bad about his past as Clary lead me into a comfortable booth in the corner of the room.

I looked around the room and what I saw inside was almost amazing. Inside Taki's was much more modern but still about five years ago modern, the half of the booths was pretty full and the bar was surprisingly busy.

I then gathered enough courage to ask her "What happened to Clancy then?"

Clary who had been studying the menu looked up and said "It's not always good to investigate into other people's lives, sometimes it's… it's just best to leave it."

I stared at her.

Was she talking about her own past like something happened to her or did she just mean that in general?

I nodded and studied the menu and tried to decide what I wanted to eat.

A few seconds later I heard a male voice call "Hey Clary!"

Both me and Clary looked at each other before turning around and seeing a middle aged man waving at us smiling politely.

Clary relaxed instantly before clambering out of the booth and running up to the man and giving him a massive bear hug.

I studied the man as she spoke to him quickly.

The man had brown had a mousey brown colour to his hair with a few pieces of grey still in it. His eyes were a watery blue and grey colour and he wore some small black glasses and as Clary was talking to him he smiled and I could tell that she was pretty happy too.

The man spoke to Clary and she spun around to look at me and then her smile fell slightly as he carried on speaking but it soon returned as she grabbed his hand and dragged the man by the hand towards the table.

When she reached the table she pushed him into the seat next to me and told me "Um Jace I want you to meet my … well practically the man who is like a father to me, Luke Garrowway. Luke this is my art partner Jace Herondale."

I then recognised the man from the picture I saw of him and Clary.

Luke smiled at me and told me "Well it's nice to meet you Jace Herondale but …"

Clary interrupted straight after he said but "No Luke you shut your bookshop an hour ago and me and Jace have finished our art work and I have decided to take him for a meal before I take him home."

Luke sighed and said "Fine, but Clary please just let me pay for you two."

Clary went to protest but Luke told her sternly "Clary, let me pay."

Clary slumped back in defeat and she said "Fine but just this once Luke."

Luke smiled and he laid back as if he was relaxing and he then said to Clary "So what have you been doing with … what was it again?"

I told Luke "My name is Jace Herondale."

Luke looked at me strangely before asking me "Herondale, as in Stephan and Celine Herondale?"

I nodded as cheerfully as I could but I still felt uneasy and I could almost see that Clary could see through my disguise easily but as soon as I looked at her she removed her gaze from me and looked across the restaurant.

Luke hadn't noticed or he couldn't see it as he murmured "Good people them two were, always very loyal and trusting, shame that they died in the fire of course."

The word fire got Clary out of her daze and she looked at Luke as I winced and she told him firmly "Luke, we are not going to get into the conversation about Jocelyn whilst Jace is here."

Luke looked at Clary innocently and said "Clary you know I wouldn't do that, not with company anyway."

Clary nodded slightly and said "You may have not talked about her yet Luke but fire kind of brings back memories don't you think?"

Luke nodded and said "You ready to order Clary?"

She nodded but then just stared out the window apparently lost in thought.

After we had ordered and eaten our main dinner, Luke told us that he was going to leave before the dessert stuff came but he gave Clary a load of cash to pay for the meal with.

After Luke had left Clary sighed and asked me "I take it your parents died too right?

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were almost haunted and scared as they locked with mine.

I wanted to tell her it wasn't her business or she wouldn't understand but for some reason I felt like she would and she'll never tell another living soul unless on my command.

I then looked away and I confirmed "Yeah, both died in a house fire when I was ten, ever since I've lived with the Lightwoods."

Clary smiled sadly and said "It must be hard to lose both parents in one day."

I nodded remembering how I had wanted to punish or kill myself for not being able to save my family.

The Lightwoods had got me out of that mess and I wanted to help Clary get out of her mess because you can obviously tell that she had some kind of mess considering that she'd been in eight different homes in sixteen years of her life, not exactly what you'd call a perfect family child.

I asked her curiously "What about your family? Where are they now?"

Clary just answered vaguely "My mum's dead, my dad's in prison and my brother is in college and with his band."

I wanted to ask her more but she looked almost scared of everything now so I stayed silent until she dropped me home twenty minutes later and even then I only said "Um thanks for the meal and stuff and I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Red."

I don't know why I call her that but she doesn't seem to care because she just said back without even looking at me "It's nothing and I guess so Goldilocks."

I shut her door and watched how she pulled away from the curb and drove off down the road and turned the corner before turning back around and entering the house.

I went up to my bedroom after reassuring Maryse that I had eaten dinner and I was glad for the silence but again it was broken but it was by Max laughing and talking to me.

I was still very distracted by Clary though so I just went along with Max not really listening as he told me about his day.

Though he soon caught my attention as he said "Clary is going to be my tutor and she'll be tutoring me every night on different subjects."

I asked him "What?"

Max gave me a seriously look and repeated slowly for me "I said that Clary as in Izzy's friend Clary is going to be my tutor and she'll be tutoring me every night from five to seven for most of my subjects."

I smiled and told him "That's great Max."

Max rambled on a bit more but I was only thinking that I would now be able to see Clary every night if I can pick Max up or she ate dinner with us a few times a week.

Maybe then she can start to talk to me properly or even trust me after a while.

After Max left I fell asleep almost instantly but tonight I had a different dream than the usual one.

_**Dream starts**_

_I was looking at the same field as normal but at the moment I was covered and sheltered by a small woods or forest._

_Now a female voice said from behind me "There it is."_

_I answered back "Nice house seems a shame to have such evil in there." My voice sounded deeper and manlier and I was dressed in a police uniform but I had no idea why._

_I tried to look at the girl but I couldn't see the girl as she laughed and said "I could take offense in that you know."_

_I looked around and asked the empty space and the girl's voice "Where are you? Who are you?"_

_Suddenly a figure appeared next to me with a black jacket and black jeans and black knee high leather boot and she asked me "Can you really not remember who I am?"_

_I stared at her and took in her familiar height and the way she crouched next to me and how she had a note of amusement in her voice and I said disbelievingly "No I don't think we've met._

_She took off some night glasses and showed her emerald eyes and told me "Um yes we have your Officer Blackthorn right?"_

_I had no idea how to respond to that but my body made me say to her "Yes I am." Then I took in her scared eyes and I asked her "Are you scared?"_

_The green eyes met mine and she quickly looked away and said "Yes officer I am scared, not of you or what you could do but of my father."_

_I put a hand gently on her shoulder and I told her "Why are you scared of a man?"_

_The girl looked me in the eyes again and told me "If you saw my father and you were smart enough you'd fear him too."_

_I looked at the house and told the small girl "Be careful, we need you to stay hidden okay?"_

_The girl now had a stubborn look mixed with the scared look as she said "I want to see my father's face as you get him presuming that you do that and live to tell the tale too."_

_I sighed and said "Fine but be safe."_

_The girl then surprised me by asking me "Can a man be brave if he's afraid Officer?"_

_I looked down at the small Clary who looked roughly around twelve and told her "That is the only time a man can be brave young lady."_

_The world then blanked out and turned black._

_**Dream Ends**_

I blink a few times to make sure I really wasn't there and once I was sure I was in my own room I thought back to the dream.

There were two things I think I know now.

One thing was I was sure that I hadn't been myself and one of the police officers and the second thing was I was pretty sure that the small girl who I had talked to was Clary Fray.

**AN: Yay end of a massive chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but as you can probably see this chapter is one massive and I have tons of homework to do too and I have been out in London on Monday and Tuesday without my laptop, and on Wednesday and Thursday I was at two different Halloween sleepovers. And yesterday was my massive write up day and so was today so I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please review it for me. Until next time I update people it is a bye from me.**


End file.
